True Love Can Break Any Curse
by CharlotteAshmore
Summary: While in Regina's clutches, Belle is put under a sleeping curse. Once Regina is captured by Snowing, they summon Rumpelstiltskin to find the sleeping woman's true love to wake her up- not knowing that they've already summoned him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own OUAT or anything remotely affiliated with it. Seriously do you think last season would have gone down like it did if I was in charge? *SMH*

 **Rated** : T

 **Tags:** *Belle, *Rumpelstiltskin, *Snow White, *Prince Charming, *Evil Queen Regina, *Grumpy, *Sleeping Curse, *Fluff, *True Love

 **A/N:** I was asked to pick a prompt from rumbelleprompts on tumblr by mysticpoet. This is the one I picked. I hope you enjoy the fill … and the feels :D

 **Summary:** While in Regina's clutches, Belle is put under a sleeping curse. Once Regina is captured by Snowing, they summon Rumpelstiltskin to find the sleeping woman's true love to wake her up- not knowing that they've already summoned him.

 **True Love Can Break Any Curse** **…**

 **By:**

 **CharlotteAshmore**

A thick layer of dust covered every surface, causing the prince to sneeze. He pulled a handkerchief from the inside of his doublet and groaned. Everywhere he looked, there was more of the same … dark stone walls, heavy ornate ebony furniture, and thick black drapes blocking out the light. The queen's winter palace was _not_ a happy place. After the queen's capture, he hadn't wanted to come to her home, but his beloved had insisted. And who was he to deny her? It had been Snow's home too, a long time ago and it would be hers again if Charming had his way. They were still at odds over what was to be done with her stepmother and things were strained between them, but he hoped by giving into her wishes and bringing her to the great monolith, he'd be able to restore the peace.

The prince didn't like seeing her so unhappy, and that's exactly what this visit to the winter palace had done. It pained her greatly to see the stark changes to her former home. The effect was equally distressing to Charming, but that could have something to do with the amount of dark magic still prevalent in the air. They'd met little resistance upon their arrival, their own battalion of soldiers sequestering Regina's guards in their quarters. Any resistance from her remaining troops was pointless since the queen had been captured and imprisoned along with the former king, George. He and Snow now sat on the throne, having taken back the kingdom. She should be happy instead of melancholy and distraught.

Now the purge commenced, his command to rid the palace of anything questionable or dark being carried out by his men. "Snow, you know we don't have to be here for this. I can take you home, and –"

She shook her head, her long ebony braid falling over her left shoulder as she looked up into his clear blue gaze. "No, James, I want to be here."

He cupped her cheek and bent to drop a kiss to the end of her pert nose. "I just don't like to see you so unhappy. We've had enough to last us a lifetime."

"We'll find our happiness eventually … when things settle down, I'm sure. Regina –"

"Highness! Highness, come quickly," one of their knights called from the end of the corridor. "You must see this!"

Charming drew his sword, pushing Snow behind him as they followed the knight down several long winding corridors and more than one twisting staircase and into the bowels of the castle. Snow shivered against the cold, the dungeons never having been her favorite place. Charming didn't care for it much either, having been held captive there himself, but it didn't stop him from following their man. He wondered how much further they would have to go, when they entered a stone chamber with a polished marble floor. Several doors led off of the circular chamber, a grate to the right magically locked against intruders. The man moved left into a darkened room devoid of anything save a lone glass sarcophagus.

The torches were lit in the wall brackets, casting the chamber in muted light, but it was enough to see the beautiful woman preserved beneath the glass. He signaled Snow to stay back as he moved towards it, sheathing his sword. The woman was beautiful, her dark chestnut curls framing a delicate face, her lips the color of a rose in bloom, her petite form swathed in a gown of royal blue velvet.

"I-Is she dead?" Snow asked, a quaver in her voice.

He motioned for two of his men to come forward and remove the lid, his fingers pressing gently against her throat to feel for a pulse. "No pulse."

"Why would Regina keep her down here if the girl were dead?" she asked, moving to her fiancée's side to peer into the casket. "Perhaps –"

" - she's under a spell? A sleeping curse as you were?"

Snow fingered a lock of the woman's hair as her eyes stung with grief. It hadn't been so long ago since she'd been the victim of one of Regina's curses and still suffered the nightmares from it. "I wonder what she could have possibly done to incur Regina's wrath."

"Or how long she's been under the curse," Charming added.

"The east wing has been swept, your highness," Grumpy said from the open doorway. "Another hour and our men should be done with the north tower and the west wing. Is there …" His voice trailed away as he came to stand at the casket, his eyes widening in disbelief. "Belle? What's she doing here?"

"You know her?" the prince asked, his brows rising in surprise.

The dwarf nodded and removed his cap as a show of respect. "Yeah, I met her about a year ago at the tavern near the mines. She's one of the sweetest ladies I've ever met." He turned his doleful eyes up at the princess. "How'd she wind up here?"

Charming raked a hand over his face in consternation, and shook his head. "That's what I'd like to know."

***XOXOX***

Regina's sable gaze was cold and dark as she heard the key turn in the lock of her cell and looked up to glare at her visitors. It had been several days since she'd seen anyone but the guards who watched her every move, but if the only visitors she would receive were her stepdaughter and the shepherd … she could happily do without. "What do you want?" she hissed, in no mood to mince words.

Snow nervously twisted the ring on her left hand as she forced herself to meet the queen's angry gaze. "Do I really need a reason to visit?"

Regina laughed, her lips stretching into a malicious smile. "Lies don't become you, dear. So stop prevaricating and get to the point."

Taking in his fiancée's noticeable discomfort, James asked, "We found a woman in your palace … Belle. Who is she?"

"Isn't it better to get right to the point?" Regina snarked testily. "What about her?"

Snow squared her shoulders, determined not to leave without answers. "Who is she? Why did you curse her?"

"That's none of your business, Snowdrop," came her bitter retort. "She's simply someone who ran afoul of my temper."

Charming sighed. "It would be better for you if you cooperated, Regina. It might sway the council to be lenient towards you when your fate is decided."

"If you won't tell us why you cursed her, can't you at least tell us who her true love is so we might wake her? No one deserves that fate, Regina," Snow added, casting her stepmother a pleading glance.

"Perhaps … if you release me."

"You know we can't do that," Charming said, shuddering at the thought of the queen on the loose and free to torment them once more. They might not be so lucky next time.

"Then I suppose the little chime will remain cursed," Regina replied, staring down at her nails in a bored fashion.

Snow swallowed her pride for the sake of the girl. "Regina, please."

"Sorry, dear. It will be up to you to discover that for yourselves." Her smile was as oily as a snake oil salesman's. "Good luck with that."

***XOXOX***

Snow paced the antechamber, her furious stride doing little to ease the anxiety clawing at her chest. "How many does that make now, James?" she asked, her emerald eyes flashing hotly. She should never have agreed to his bold plan, though it was the only one either of them had been able to come up with at the time.

"Three hundred …" He looked down at the parchment the record keeper shoved under his nose. "… forty three."

She sighed, her fingers idly toying with the end of her braid. "This can't go on!"

In the two months since they'd discovered the girl, suitor after suitor had visited the palace at the prince's invitation to try their hand at waking her, only to fail miserably. If it weren't for the effects of the curse, the poor girl's lips would no doubt be chapped, Snow thought, a hysterical burble of laughter escaping her lips. Surely, her true love was out there somewhere.

Regina had been no help whatsoever. Unable to put her stepmother to death as the council had wanted, Snow had made a deal with Rumpelstiltskin to assure themselves that the queen could cause no more harm to them. Now, the woman languished in the winter palace, returned to the comfort of her station if not her power. Yet, she still wouldn't help them with the sleeping girl. She refused, quite adamantly, to give up the name of Belle's true love. Frankly, the Charmings were growing desperate.

"James," Snow murmured, her steps faltering as her eyes lit with a spark of consideration. "I know you're not going to like this, but …"

The prince groaned. He knew that look all too well. He _really_ wasn't going to like this. "Yes, dear?"

"Maybe we should ask … _him._ '

"No! Absolutely not!" he protested in a furious whisper, glancing over his shoulder at the scribe sitting at the little table next to the door.

"But if anyone would have a way to find Belle's true love, it would be him."

"Snow …" he groaned.

"James, he's never failed us in the past. He might be shrouded in dark magic, sneaky, devious –"

"Evil."

"—and untrustworthy," she said, ignoring his interruption, "but he's never failed us."

"And his price is always too high," he said stubbornly. "Last time I had to stuff a golden egg inside a dragon witch and barely escaped with my life." He shuddered.

Snow stepped closer to her love and wrapped her arms about his waist, one hand trailing idly over his chest. She peered up at him from beneath her long ebony lashes as she smiled. "And yet if it weren't for him, you never would have found me and broken my own sleeping curse. Despite his price, that is a debt we can never repay."

"Snow …"

"James, please," she begged. "We can't keep subjecting that poor girl to the horrors of this curse. I know what she's going through, trapped within her own mind with nothing but pain, sorrow and regret. If there is a chance the Dark One can help us find her love, we have to take it. And you said yourself that he was a fan of true love."

The prince sighed and pressed a kiss to her brow as he held her close. "Well …" Gods, he hated it when she was right. "I suppose it won't hurt to ask."

***XOXOX***

"I would have answered the door if I had been in the mood for company, dearie," Rumpelstiltskin snarled in a decidedly irritated tone as his amber eyes rose to meet the prince's azure gaze. His long fingers caressed the thread smoothly flowing through them and did his best to ignore the man. He was not having a good day, the wheel unable to banish his memories to the back of his mind. "What do you want this time? Things not going your way in the land of milk and honey? The princess banish you to the couch because you snore?"

"What? No!" James said, trying to focus on the imp's rapid fire questions. He knew it was a tactic to keep him off guard, but he wouldn't let that deter him from his task. "The wedding's not for another three weeks so Snow doesn't know if I snore or not."

The Dark One arched a brow at the princeling. "Pity."

"I've come to make a deal."

"So I assumed when you barged uninvited into my tower. What is it, then? Out with it," Rumpelstiltskin bit out impatiently, laying his work aside and rising to his feet. Frankly, he could use the distraction.

James cleared his throat and raked a hand over his short cropped blonde hair. "We found a woman in Regina's palace when we were holding her prisoner. We thought it would be a good idea to purge her home."

"While the cat's away and all that, right, shepherd?" he asked in a bored tone. "And this woman? What of her?"

"Regina cursed her."

The mage waved a hand in a slow circle, trying to get the princeling to carry on in more than snippets. "There are many curses. What exactly are we dealing with? I'm assuming you'll be getting to the point before lunchtime?"

James's eyes followed the Dark One warily as he paced around him. "It's a sleeping curse. In the past two months, we've invited all comers to the castle to see if they might know the girl and to try true love's kiss. So far, we've come up empty handed and Snow is growing impatient. She wants to help the girl."

Rumpelstiltskin giggled. "Ah, twoo wuv. Of course Snow would want to help, the little do-gooder. So what is it you want of me?"

"We'd like you to find him."

He stared at him shrewdly for a long moment and then sighed. "Alright, dearie, I'll have a look at this girl and see what I can do. A simple spell and the right potion should be able to reveal the girl's true love."

James grinned, happy he would be able to deliver the good news to Snow. "And your price?"

The imp's lips curled into a crocodile smile. "Let's just say … you'll owe me a favor."

***XOXOX***

"I wonder how long a body can survive under the effects of a sleeping curse," Charming wondered aloud as he and Snow breakfasted together the next morning.

Snow leaned her head back against the tall support of her chair and sipped at her glass of juice. "I don't know, James … I don't even want to contemplate."

"Then it's a good thing you won't have to!" came the quirky rejoinder from the imp who appeared at her elbow.

The princess shrieked, spraying juice over the pristine table cloth and spluttering helplessly. "Rumpelstiltskin!" she exclaimed, glaring at the Dark One where he'd perched a hip against the table. He arched a brow at her as his hand idly lifted to wipe droplets of the orange liquid from the dragon hide bracers covering his arms. They were of the same rough hide as his vest, his armor as it were, the princess thought.

The prince tossed his napkin aside and leaned his elbow on the armrest of his chair, propping his chin in his hand. "Must you do that?" James asked with a sigh of resignation.

"Do what, dearie?"

"Poof out of thin air and scare us half to death!" Snow cried, bounding to her feet and using her napkin to dab at the stain on her skirt. "It wouldn't hurt you to knock."

The Dark One blinked innocently. "And where would be the fun of that?"

James gestured to the table, laden down with any and all types of breakfast dishes and a full tea service. "Would you care to join us, Rumpelstiltskin?" he asked. Just because he didn't trust the imp, it wouldn't do for him to forget his manners.

The sorcerer's brows rose in surprise, but he immediately schooled his face back into his wily mask. "No, thank you, shepherd. I'd rather not waste any more of my day." He waved a hand, urging the princeling to his feet. "Where is the girl?"

As Rumpelstiltskin followed the pair of royals to the chamber which housed the sleeping beauty, he couldn't suppress memories of his own true love and her loss. It had been more than a year since Regina had brought him news of her death, yet the pain of it was still as fresh as if she'd told him yesterday. He could still remember the softness of her touch, the lilt of her voice and the sweetness of the one and only kiss they'd shared. He cursed himself daily for sending her away from him, the haunting words she'd said when she walked away a never ending torment to his soul. He hadn't wanted to believe the queen, had searched for any sign of his beloved across seven realms. Finally, he'd had to give up and admit defeat, his grief nigh unbearable. What he wouldn't give to have a chance to tell Belle she'd been right, that he did love her, that … he'd always love her.

He was jerked from his reverie as they entered a small antechamber and the scribe – who sat at a little table – screamed and promptly toppled over in his haste to flee the imp's presence. "How rude," he snarked, moving to the table to peruse the parchment listing the names of those who'd come seeking to wake the beauty. "You weren't kidding, shepherd. And none of these were able to wake her?"

Charming shook his head. "Not a one."

Snow moved to the door, her hand on the knob. "She's in here. Do you really think you'll be able to help her?" she asked with her eternal optimism.

The mage giggled and waved her aside. "There's only one way to find out, dearie." He stepped into the room, the darkness inside him recoiling at the bright sunlight streaming through the tall mullioned windows, the gauzy blue curtains little help against the sun's punishing rays. The beauty had been removed from the glass coffin which served as her tomb and laid on a soft down mattress set upon a table in the center of the room. His heart clenched as he took in the long chestnut curls draped over the girl's shoulders. The color reminded him of his lost love.

It barely registered that the royals had followed him into the room as he moved closer to the pedestal. His gaze traveled over her form from her dainty feet encased in jewel studded satin slippers, to where her small hands were clasped over her waist. He reached into the inner recesses of his waistcoat to retrieve the potion, ready to be done with his task, when his gaze fell upon her face and he froze. It couldn't be. It had to be a trick. He couldn't be looking upon _her_ face.

The sorcerer trembled, every nerve in his body screaming in denial. He couldn't breathe, couldn't move; he could only stare at the face of his lost beloved. How ironic that he would be called upon to find her true love when no one could break her curse but him. "Her name … what is her name?" he barked over his shoulder.

Snow shivered, thankful for James's protective embrace as he pulled her within the circle of his arms. "B-Belle. Her name is Belle."

Magic crackled in the air as he felt his entire world tilt on its axis. His own true love, the keeper of his heart … his precious Belle. He reached out with a trembling hand and trailed his fingers over her cheek. His eyes slammed closed and a choked sob wrenched from his throat at the feel of her ivory skin so soft and real and alive beneath his touch. Tears fell unchecked over his weathered face as he gathered her to his chest and buried his nose against her neck, breathing her in.

"Rumpelstiltskin, what are you doing?!" Snow asked, pushing away from Charming to rush to the girl's aid. The imp ignored her, too lost in his own pain.

James retained his grasp on her wrist and drew her back, shaking his head. He was just as alarmed as his fiancée, but he knew better than to interfere. He didn't want either of them to suffer the imp's wrath. "Snow, wait. Just give him time to see if there's anything he can do."

"But, James –"

"Be patient."

Belle's head lolled drunkenly on the Dark One's forearm as he brushed the hair away from her brow. "Oh, Belle …" he moaned, lowering his head. "I love you so much, my darling." And he knew she still held him in the highest regard as his soul reached out and touched hers, the light of her essence teasing at the edges of his darkness. His lips met hers in a gentle caress, her lower tucked softly between his. A prism of light nearly knocked him on his arse as true love's magic burst from the epicenter of their kiss, leaving him dazed.

A whisper of breath, a flutter of lashes and he was looking down into the surprised gaze of his Belle. "R-Rumpel …" she sobbed, throwing her arms around his neck.

His face crumpled as he crushed her to him, his tears mingling with hers. "Belle … oh, Belle." His shoulders shook as he wailed his despair against her shoulder, his hands roaming freely over her back. "She told me you were dead."

"I know," she whispered brokenly, carding her fingers through his hair as he leaned back to look at her. "I watched. She made me watch through her mirror. Oh, Rumpel … if I could have spared you that pain." Her lower lip trembled as he pressed his brow to hers. "I love you. I never gave up hope that you would come for me."

The imp cried harder. "I swear I'll destroy her for this."

"No, my love, you mustn't. Another death will only darken your soul, and I won't have it," she murmured, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. The beast within him growled, but he would accede to her wishes. She was alive. He would have handed her the moon if she'd asked it of him. "Rum, you kissed me. How? Shouldn't it have broken your curse too?"

"I … ah … I made a potion to rid myself of such a vulnerability. I think I harbored some small hope that I would find you one day … that you weren't really gone from this world," he explained. "Please, Belle … please forgive me. I'm so sorry I sent you away."

Her entire countenance softened as she smiled. "I already have, my love. I was on my way back to you when the queen captured me. She only did it to hurt you. After she saw she couldn't hurt you any more than she already had, she came to me with the curse. She couldn't take the chance that I'd escape – I'd almost succeeded twice by this time – and return to you."

"If I had known …"

"You had no way of knowing," she said pressing another sweet kiss to his nose.

"I'd have come for you."

"I know you would have."

"It's all my fault … if I hadn't made you leave …"

"If I had only stayed," she countered. "We are both at fault, Rumpel. I won't let you blame yourself."

He cradled her face in his warm hands, his nose nuzzling gently against hers. "May I … May I kiss you again?" he asked, his expression hopeful.

Belle tilted her chin up, closing the minute distance between them and offering her lips to him. This kiss was nothing like the last. This one was filled with desperation, love and the reuniting of souls. Passion, heat and unbearable sweetness poured from her as his tongue dueled with hers, reawakening and reviving her, chasing away the long year of desolation she'd spent away from him as the queen's captive.

"This is too unbelievable," Snow whispered to her fiancée, her emerald eyes sparkling with tears as she gaped at the beauty and her beast. Charming pinched himself to make sure he was indeed awake. "You told me his true love died," she accused.

"He told me she did."

Rumpelstiltskin smiled against his Belle's lips as the royals continued to whisper. Belle blushed a deep crimson as she finally noticed them standing near the door. "Rum? Who are they?"

"They rescued you from the queen's palace, dearest. If it weren't for them, you'd still be her captive instead of safe in my arms."

She grinned up at his besotted expression and pressed herself closer. "Then might you thank them so we can be on our way? I'm ready to go home, my love."

His chest flooded with warmth at her declaration. Rumpelstiltskin turned his gaze to Snow, the words coming with some difficulty to his lips. "Highness, thank you for giving her back to me."

"Um … you're welcome," Snow said, still staring at the couple in bewilderment.

"She is my greatest treasure, my priceless jewel … I rescind my price for the service you've done me," he said, giving the prince a pointed look. " _I_ am in _your_ debt."

Charming swallowed audibly, not sure if that was such a good thing or not. He didn't have time to think about it, however, as the mage wrapped the girl securely in his arms and disappeared in a wisp of crimson smoke. "No one is going to believe this."

"Good," Snow replied. "Because you're not going to tell _anyone_. After what they've been through, they deserve their privacy. If his enemies knew of her, they would try to use her against him. We're not going to be responsible for causing them anymore pain than what they've already suffered."

"I agree." He followed after her as she left the room. "Where are you going?"

"I now have to send out a royal messenger to let the kingdom know our guest has woken and there will be no need for more suitors to visit. Then perhaps I can concentrate on our wedding. Don't forget you promised to help with the invitations."

He cast her an indulgent smile. "Of course."

"And, Charming?'

"Yes, dear?"

"Make sure you send Rumpelstiltskin and Belle an invitation. They could use a bit of revelry, don't you think?"

The prince groaned. "Yes, dear."

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this! Thanks so much for reading :D If you'd like for me to continue this prompt, let me know. I might be able to write another chapter. Hugs and love 3**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Belle smiled against his lips as the magical smoke dissipated from around them. She could practically feel the Dark Castle welcoming her home. Everything seemed a bit brighter, felt a bit cheerier, and a wave of happiness fluttered in her belly. Yet she frowned curiously as she took in her surroundings. This wasn't her bedchamber. In all the time she'd resided in Rumpelstiltskin's home, she'd only slept in two of the many rooms available … the dungeon or modest room he gifted her with near the library tower. This was neither.

The chamber he'd brought her to was much larger and more richly appointed, decorated in cream, silver and various shades of blue. The wardrobe, dresser, vanity and nightstands were crafted from a light colored teak wood, bringing a brightness to the room. It was set up much in the style as his own master suite, down to the small sitting area before the hearth, and for a moment she wondered if he'd simply redecorated his own bedroom to suit her. She stopped kissing him for a moment to take in the light streaming brightly through the mullioned windows, the royal blue velvet curtains thrown wide to let it in.

"Darling, where are we?" she asked, her hands sliding down over the rough dragon hide bracers covering his arms.

He swallowed, his adam's apple bobbing nervously. "Eh … your new room?" he asked, trying for a smile, though it came out as more of a grimace, unsure whether or not she'd be pleased. "Don't you like it? I can change it …"

Belle reached for his hand as he lifted it, magic already curling about his spell-clever fingers. "No, it's fine … lovely," she amended when he looked so crestfallen. "But, I thought I'd be sharing your room."

"I-I-I didn't want to seem p-presumptuous," he stammered. He squeaked as she steadily advanced on him and the backs of his knees came up against the edge of the bed. "B-Belle!"

She cut off his protests as she pushed gently against his shoulders, urging him to lie back as she reclaimed his lips. She fell flat on her face onto the mattress as he magicked himself to stand on the opposite side of the bed. "Rumpel!"

Her expression was so hurt and bewildered as she looked up at him, he nearly reconsidered his actions and climbed back onto the bed with her. But no, his resolve was firm. "I need to reinforce the wards on the castle … make sure there is nothing to threaten your homecoming." He conjured a tea tray with an array of cakes to tempt her palate as well as her warmest nightgown and a fluffy robe. "You rest, my love, and I-I-I'll return shortly.

"Rumpelstiltskin!" she cried, reaching out for him, but he was gone. There was no tell-tale puff of smoke … he simply blinked out of her presence. Why would he run off when they'd just found one another again? Because of his precautions, there wasn't the threat of her breaking his curse looming over them, and she knew he wanted her, that he loved her. What could he possibly be afraid of? She ignored the tea tray and marched purposefully towards the door. She knew one thing, she wasn't going to allow him to hide from her this time.

***XOXOX***

The sorcerer held his hands aloft as magic surged through him, the wards around the Dark Castle shifting and roiling in a kaleidoscope of color. He stood in the very center of the courtyard, the great stone walls trembling before him as he poured more and more dark magic into his protective spells and charms. His lithe form shook as tears rolled silently down his weathered cheeks. The pain and grief he'd felt over his true love's death was felt once more as it fueled his power, the unadulterated rage at the queen making it grow until he shook with it. Nothing mattered now aside from his Belle's safety. She must be protected at all costs, no matter the price he would have to pay.

Even now he could feel the darkness oozing viscously through his veins as it slowly swept through him, chasing away the light his love had brought back into his soul. She was alive! The queen had lied to him. How dare she?! The wards rumbled ominously and the ground quaked beneath his feet as his fury spread out from his body and blanketed his home in layer upon layer of magic. Nothing would be able to pass the threshold of his lands … no trolls, elves, sprites, fairies – especially those bloody fairies with their well-meaning intentions – ogres, nymphs, sirens … no manner of creature who wished either of them harm. He was tempted to ward against humans as well, but he thought Belle would object. Sweat trickled over his temples as he focused on a mental image of the queen, sending out a complex piece of magic to keep her out. The castle recognized her magic, welcomed it because it was there in which she'd learned her craft, and he could take no chances that she would be allowed through the gate.

The Dark One collapsed to his knees as he withdrew, the spell complete. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been so mentally or physically exhausted. He was seconds away from losing consciousness, his strength depleted. It would be a miracle if he could drag his weary body back inside and seek comfort from the fire in the Great Hall. He knew he'd never make it upstairs. But at least his Belle would be safe.

Twilight was nearly upon him when he felt cool hands cradle his face. He forced his eyes open and mustered a weak smile for his beloved. "Rumpel, are you well?"

"T-Tired, dear one … t-too much magic," he breathed as she knelt beside him and pulled him into a warm embrace. "Have to keep you safe."

"Oh, Rum." She stroked a hand over his curls, pushing them back from his brow. "Can you stand? Let me help you inside."

"L-Leave me … I'll b-be fine here," he mumbled against the smooth column of her neck.

But Belle wouldn't hear of it. "No, I won't leave you here. If you insist upon staying out here on the lawn, I'll stay with you."

"Stubborn woman."

It took several tries, but finally she managed to get him onto his feet and moving slowly towards the entry doors. He leaned heavily upon her, his arm draped around her shoulders as she helped to support his weight. She noticed as he seemed to favor his right ankle, but didn't comment on it. By the time she was able to lower him onto the sofa set before the hearth in the Great Hall, she was breathing heavily. He was heavier than he looked. She set to work on the laces binding the dragon hide vest and bracers to his wiry frame and then fought the knots on his boots, cursing silently that she would hide the infernal things from him the first chance she got.

"Belle …" he murmured weakly, reaching for her hand. "You should be resting, sweetheart. You've been through so much." He pressed a kiss to the pads of her fingers and nuzzled his nose against her palm, sighing contentedly despite the weariness which plagued him. "My fault … I won't allow anything to harm you again … never, my Belle."

"Pfft," she scoffed, reaching for the tartan blanket draped over the back of the sofa in warm shades of blue, green and grey. She spread it over him and smoothed it over his chest. "I've rested enough for several lifetimes, I think. Now I choose to watch over you."

"Go and rest," he insisted.

"No. I'm staying with you."

He smirked in irritation. "Just this once couldn't you just pretend to listen to me?"

"Why should I start now?" she snarked, a little giggle slipping past her lips. Her smile faded, replaced by a worried frown. "Rum? What did you do? I've seen you reinforce the wards on the castle more times than I can count and it's never laid you so low."

He shook his head. "I've never put that much into the wards before, Belle. Nothing can get in and … you can't leave unless I accompany you. Please don't be angry."

Belle leaned over and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, her fingers toying with his curls where they rested against his collar. "I don't want to leave, my love. This is my home … _you_ are my home. I love you."

His eyes fluttered closed, the pull of sleep, the need for slumber more than he could fight off. "I love you, too."

***XOXOX***

The Dark One's eyes fluttered open and then narrowed suspiciously as he took in his surroundings. It wasn't often that he gave in to his body's need to sleep, and then hardly ever did he do so in the Great Hall. Well, there was that one time after he'd learned of Belle's death when he'd tried to numb his pain with his entire stock of goblin made fire-whiskey. The stiffness in his limbs caused him to groan as he shifted. It was only then he took note of the heaviness weighing him down.

His Belle, he thought, the corners of his mouth quirking up into a grin. She'd fallen asleep sitting on the floor next to the sofa, her right arm slung low over his hips, her face pressed into the soft blanket covering his stomach. He looked down to see the book lying open on her lap and his grin grew wider. He'd wondered how long it would take her before she found her library again. She was wearing the rose gown he'd placed in her wardrobe, the scooped neckline giving him a glimpse of her soft breasts. How long had he been asleep?

His long fingers twisted a long curl of chestnut hair about his finger as he watched her sleep. He grimaced as he remembered her ardent advances on him when he'd brought her home. He'd panicked when she'd pushed him onto her bed, all his old insecurities rising to choke him. It had been so long since he'd been in such a position, with a woman for which he cared so deeply. The first he'd loved had run off with a pirate and the second had chosen wealth, title and privilege. He knew in his dark heart that Belle wouldn't do the same, but how could he afford to take the chance? He didn't think he could survive her disappointment. And what of his odd appearance? How could he disrobe before her and have her see him in all his mottled glory. She'd run screaming towards the gates and … he whimpered softly as he thought of her turning her back on him, realizing he wasn't worth the effort.

Belle made a soft noise of distress in the back of her throat as he tugged unconsciously on the curl wrapped about his finger, her hand rising to cover his. "Rumpel? Oh thank the gods you're awake!" she cried as she rose up on her knees to throw her arms about his neck.

He awkwardly patted her back, unable to force himself to push her away. Her warmth enveloped him, her love and devotion literally seeping from her pores, and he craved it more than anything he'd ever wanted before. "I'm fine, dearest. I told you all I needed was a little nap," he was quick to assure her.

Belle reared back and frowned at him. "You've been unresponsive for three days, Rumpelstiltskin! That was much more than 'a little nap'. I was so worried," she murmured, her pearly teeth clamping down on her lower lip to prevent her from sounding like a shrew.

"What? That's impossible … I –"

"I assure you it's not."

Rumpelstiltskin's brows drew down over his eyes as he stared at her. "Perhaps I expended more magic than I'd originally thought," he said sheepishly. He pulled himself up into a sitting position so she could sit next to him, and he clasped her hands warmly in his own between them. "I just needed to make sure you were safe, Belle."

Her gaze softened as she leaned in to kiss his lips, lingering more than she should but unable to resist the temptation now that she felt free to do so. "I've always been safe with you, Rumpel. It's when we're apart that I seem to get myself into trouble. There was no need to injure yourself on my account."

"I don't want to lose you again," he whispered as she pressed her brow to his, her nose nudging his playfully.

"You won't. I'm here with you now and I promise I won't be going anywhere without you."

He wrapped an arm about her shoulders and pulled her closer, reveling in the simplicity of their embrace. The flickering flames in the hearth as they licked at the pine logs was the only sound in the cavernous room aside from their steady breathing. Yet he couldn't allow himself to relax. "What have you been doing while I've been convalescing, hm?"

"Aside from worrying about you?" she asked, arching a brow in his direction. "I've finished all the laundry, read two new additions to the library that I know you added in my absence, dusted the hall and sorted through the correspondence you've been neglecting."

The mage drew back from her in horror. "Belle! I didn't bring you home to do menial chores. You're not my maid!"

"Well, I had to do something to keep my mind off of my worries. They were familiar tasks and …" she shrugged. "It just seemed to help."

He let his fingers trail over her porcelain skin before tipping her face up to his. "No more, Belle. If there's something you want, simply tell the castle and it will see to your needs."

A rosy blush crept up her neck to settle in the apples of her cheeks as she smiled, her cerulean eyes sparkling brightly. "All of my needs?" she ventured, her fingers toying with the buttons on his shirt.

She giggled at his bewildered expression and then leaned up to claim a kiss. Her fingers tangled in his riotous curls, her nails scraping gently over his nape to hold him to her. He whimpered slightly as she nipped at his lower lip, gasping softly and giving her the advantage to take what she wanted. She didn't hesitate, her tongue slipping inside to caress his own, allowing the warmth of his mouth to spread fire through her veins. Gods, how she wanted him.

And then he was gone, leaving her only a moment to catch her balance before she could crash face first into the sofa cushions. Her mouth flopped open, incredulous that he'd done it again … twice since he'd brought her home. She glared up at him where he hovered anxiously behind the sofa. "Rum …"

"I'll be back later, dearest … er … really need a bath." He blinked out before she could say anything more, leaving her in a quandary of epic proportions. One he was sure to have to deal with sooner or later. He was hoping it would be _much_ later.

Belle rose to her feet with an irritated huff and marched her way to the kitchen where she'd put on a large pot of lamb stew that morning to go along with the loaves of crusty bread she'd baked. Another thing in a long list of duties she'd invented for herself to keep busy. Now as her stomach rumbled, she was glad she had thought to cook. She wondered briefly if Rumpelstiltskin would even join her for dinner, but regardless, she filled two bowls with the savory stew and added a loaf of bread to the tray along with two tankards of mead. After three days of nothing, he should have a hearty appetite.

She wasn't surprised that he hadn't returned to the hall. Something was clearly bothering him, and when he got like that, it was best to let him work through it alone. Despite her frustration, she thought irritably. She took her bowl and settled on the rug next to the coffee table, enjoying the warmth of the fire and the sounds it made. What could possibly be wrong with her love? She dipped her spoon into the stew and fished out a potato, chewing thoughtfully. He'd openly professed his love, and frankly she couldn't believe he'd lied because his kiss had broken the curse Regina had placed her under. Was he afraid of intimacy? Was she pushing too hard? Did he not want her that way at all? She set her spoon down and let her head drop into her hands, all hint of her appetite fled.

She felt confused and emotionally drained the more she thought about it. For three days she'd watched over him, waiting for him to wake, wanting nothing more than to be in his arms. And now … to think that he might not want her in that way was a crushing weight on her chest, making it difficult for her to breathe. She loved him … couldn't imagine her life without him, but if he didn't want her … could she really go back to the way things had been at the beginning?

Belle glanced down at her uneaten dinner and waved a hand, giving the castle permission to clear away her dishes. It was another of his quirks he'd built into his wards apparently, though one she couldn't find within herself to complain about. She pulled her book closer and opened it, but wasn't able to concentrate. After another hour of waiting, she finally gave up and made the long trek up to her new room where she would sleep alone … if she could even sleep. She was surviving on minuscule catnaps she'd gotten here and there while he'd laid comatose on the sofa. She was scared to close her eyes, but what choice did she have?

***XOXOX***

Rumpelstiltskin watched over her from the shadows, trying his best to keep his distance. He knew she wasn't happy with him, but he couldn't seem to overcome his fears where his true love was concerned. He was so afraid to fail her again. It had been three days now since he'd woken and left her alone in the hall. He wouldn't take tea with her, or share the evening meal. He wouldn't accompany her out into the garden – the farthest she felt comfortable to venture outside the castle – nor would he disturb her in the library. The littlest noise would distract her and she'd raise her head, searching for him, only to be disappointed when he didn't appear. He didn't know how much longer he'd be able to resist her allure.

His Belle was pale, despite the sunshine she enjoyed every day out amongst the roses and deep shadows had formed beneath her once bright eyes. Was she not sleeping … because of him or something else entirely? What could possibly be causing her health to fail? Her melancholy was only growing worse and if he didn't do something soon …

He sighed in defeat. He couldn't allow his fears to keep him from her any longer. They were both suffering because of it. A tea tray appeared on the coffee table by the sofa and her eyes widened in alarm as he strode into the Great Hall, his hand smoothing down over the long brown frock coat he wore. Her eyes swept over him appreciatively, brightening for the first time in days. And just as swiftly, those cerulean orbs became guarded and wary.

"Rumpelstiltskin," she said formally, smoothing her hands over the skirt of her leaf green day dress before folding them on her lap.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked, all trace of the wily imp gone from his tone. He sat down as she nodded her approval. He reached for her hand, but she leaned forward to pour tea into the two china cups. He scowled at the rose pattern on the porcelain set, missing his chipped cup which still sat upon its pedestal. His love didn't seem to mind, though she'd said nothing to the contrary. He took the cup upon its delicate saucer and willed his hands not to shake. Why wasn't she saying anything?

Her lower lip trembled as she brought her own cup to her lips and he felt his stomach knot with trepidation. "How are you feeling, sweetheart?" he asked, setting his cup down before he inadvertently spilled it in his lap. "Are you enjoying your new room?"

"No, not especially," she said flatly, still refusing to look up into his questioning gaze.

"I can change anything you don't like, love. Whatever you desire."

"I want _you_ , Rumpel." Her eyes glistened with unshed tears she refused to spill as she turned to look at him. "I want to share my life with you and I can't do that if you continue to hide from me. Have I done something to make you uncomfortable, something that makes you not want to spend time with me? I can understand if your deals take you away from me, but …" She looked away again. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to verbally attack you the moment I saw you again."

"I should be apologizing to you, dearest. I didn't mean to leave you alone so long," he murmured, scooting closer to her on the sofa, closing the distance he'd created between them not just physically, but emotionally as well. "I've mucked it up, haven't I?"

Belle set her cup on the tray and turned to face him, her eyes as soft as the hesitant smile on her lips. "I missed you," she said, reaching up to trail her fingers along the side of his face in a gentle caress.

"I missed you too. I couldn't stay away any longer," he replied, leaning into her touch. "Forgive me?"

"Do you promise not to hide from me anymore?"

"I promise, my Belle. I'm sorry," he said, truly remorseful for letting his fears keep them apart.

"Then I forgive you." The words had barely passed her lips before his mouth slanted over hers in a deep lingering kiss meant to convey how truly sorry he was for avoiding her. When the need to breathe became too much, he wrapped his arms about her and pulled her to rest against his chest, tucking her head beneath his chin. "I was afraid you didn't want me," she whispered in a small voice.

Rumpelstiltskin pulled back enough so he could stare incredulously at her. "What? How could I not?" he scoffed. "You're everything I've ever wanted, Belle … aside from finding my son. I just don't understand why you would want me … _this_ ," he said in disgust as he waved a hand over himself.

Belle bit down on her lip to hide her smile. "Because I love you, Rumpelstiltskin, and I want to be with you." She traced a finger over the contoured skin on his hand before raising it to drop a kiss on his palm. "You're beautiful. I love your skin, especially when you blush and your cheeks practically glow golden."

"Your eyes are going apparently," he snarked in disbelief. "My eyes are unnatural, my teeth are ruined and I have claws, Belle. I am _not_ beautiful."

Her fingertips ghosted over one perfectly arched brow. "Your eyes are expressive and the loveliest shade of amber I've ever seen. Royals would kill to have gems the color of your eyes, my love." She leaned up to kiss the corner of his lips. "Your teeth aren't ruined, just stained and I know it's because of your curse and not because you don't take care of them. And your claws? Even when you lost your temper and threw me into the dungeon, you never allowed yourself to hurt me. I wish you could see yourself the way I see you."

"No one sees me the way you see me, dearest," he said, pulling her onto his lap and squeezing her tightly.

"And that's not necessarily a bad thing. It could become quite awkward chasing off women who sought to steal you away from me with a big stick," she giggled.

He chuckled softly as he wrapped his arms around her and flipped her over onto her back so they could stretch out together on the sofa. "That would be most amusing, dearest, but you have nothing to worry about. My heart belongs solely to you." He traced the dark shadows beneath her eyes with one long finger. "Now tell me why you haven't been sleeping."

Her gaze became guarded once more. "It's nothing. I've just been restless, is all." She found it nearly impossible to maintain eye contact, almost as if he were searching her very soul. What made it more difficult was the fact that she hated hiding _anything_ from him.

"What are you hiding from me, sweetling," he murmured, his thumb ghosting over her lips as he cradled her face in his warm palm.

"It's just a small matter," she hurried to assure him. "I promise I'll tell you tonight. Please, Rumpel, can't we just enjoy this moment without anything else coming between us?"

"Belle, if this troubles you, then I promise you it is no _small matter_ ," he hissed.

"And I'd rather not discuss it just now."

"Is this your way of paying me back for staying away –"

"Of course not!" she insisted, feeling him pulling away from her, withdrawing his warmth as he allowed his fears and doubts to intrude on their interlude. "I would never be so petty or try to hurt you in such a way." She burrowed against him as she felt her own fears rise up to settle heavily in her chest, making it hard for her to draw breath.

"Dearest, you're trembling. Please tell me," he whispered urgently, pressing a kiss to her temple as his hands roved slowly over her back, offering her comfort. "I can't fix this if you won't confide in me, love."

Belle sighed in defeat. "It's just some silly nightmares."

"Nightmares?" he asked, frowning as he pulled back enough to peer down into her face curiously. "What sort of nightmares? I might be able to brew a potion or make a charm or -"

"See, this is why I didn't want to tell you. You'll lock yourself in the tower for the remainder of the afternoon and once again I'll be left alone," she grumbled petulantly, her lips pursing into a moue of displeasure. "I know I might sound selfish, Rumpel, but I meant it when I said I missed you."

"You're not being selfish," he murmured silkily, dipping his head to kiss the pout from her lips. "We've been apart too long." His lips brushed softly against hers, his breath fanning hotly over her face as she melted in his arms. "You could come with me if you like."

"Y-You never allow me in the tower," she panted as his lips trailed along the smooth curve of her jaw, his tongue darting out to swirl around her rapidly beating pulse point.

"It's because I lose my focus when you are near, dear one. I can't tell you how many potions I've ruined when you've brought tea or come up to coax me down for dinner," he chuckled softly, moving on to the tender flesh beneath her ear.

She popped open the clasp on his long brown coat and dipped her hand inside to rest over his heart, her fingers curling into the silk of his shirt. Why did he always have to wear so many clothes, she groaned inwardly. Another clasp, and she had enough room to maneuver her other hand inside his shirt, her fingers flexing as it came in contact with his bare skin. His lips reclaimed hers with a little growl, his tongue sweeping into her mouth to duel with her own. He tasted of mint and tea and so much love it brought tears to sting the backs of her eyes. He was hers. After everything they'd been through, he was finally hers and she vowed never to let him go.

Rumpelstiltskin shifted onto his back and pulled her to lie across his chest, his hands delving into her long unbound tresses to hold her still while he ravished her mouth. His darkness receded to some hidden part of his soul as her light flooded into his veins and made his heart pump faster, breathing new life into his ancient form. He'd never felt so loved and cherished as he did in her arms and he couldn't imagine another day without her.

"What was that?" she asked, startled by the noise coming from the entryway. "I thought you said no one could get in!"

The Dark One growled low in his throat and closed his eyes in frustration. "No one who wishes us harm can get in, dearest. Apparently, that doesn't include your new friends."

"My friends?" she asked, arching a brow as she peeked over the edge of the sofa at the double doors which led out of the Great Hall.

He brightened suddenly. "I could send them away if you prefer," he said, lifting one hand to flourish dramatically.

"That would be rather rude, darling, since I know you wouldn't simply send them on their way."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Knowing you, they'd end up somewhere on a snowy mountain peak in their skivvies," she teased, ignoring his groan as she raised herself off of him and climbed to her feet.

"That is an unfair assessment," he grumbled, slipping his hand into hers as she offered to help him up.

"But no less true."

"Fine!" He bowed gallantly and offered his arm. "Let's see what it is they want this time."

 **A/N: Well, I caved to the demands of my readers who wanted more. I do so hope you all enjoyed it, my darlings!**

 **Hugs and love to all those who reviewed the first chapter. Your comments mean so much to me: Wondermorena, Moma bear Emma Swan, onlyinyourdreams77, MyraValhallah, Erik'sTrueAngel, Melstrife, Guest, PartyintheTARDIS12, Stitcheskitty, Twyla Mercedes, LoveTVshows, xXSedationXx, Quetsche, Crysania, Guest, FaerieTales4ever, and Wolf Within.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The entry doors were already opening as Belle and Rumpelstiltskin made their way into the foyer arm in arm. Of course, he was scowling, his weathered visage resembling a thundercloud. He glanced over at his true love, unsurprised to find her rosebud mouth blooming into a smile of welcome for the royals. She elbowed him in the ribs at the low rumbling growl which sounded in his chest and slipped her arm out of his to greet their guests.

"Majesties," she said, dipping into a curtsy.

Snow beamed at her and rushed forward to embrace Belle. "I'm so happy to see you. How have you been faring?" she asked, casting a cautious glance at the Dark One. "You left so quickly we didn't have a chance to talk."

"Then we shall surely have to remedy that," Belle smiled, offering her hand to the prince as Snow released her. "Prince James, lovely to see you as always. I can't thank you both enough for rescuing me from Regina's palace … and for calling on Rumpel to come for me."

Snow White's consort dropped a kiss to the back of her hand and shifted the basket slung over his arm. "Er …" he mumbled, glancing warily at the imp, who continued to glare at him and hadn't moved from his spot next to the small round table. "Our pleasure, I assure you, Lady Belle." He thrust the basket in her direction. "For you … some pastries and such."

"For a moment there I thought you were on your way to grandma's house, Shepherd," Rumpelstiltskin quipped, nodding towards the basket.

"Rumpel, be nice, darling," Belle scolded lightly as she linked arms with Snow and led her down the long hall. "While you're here, you really must see the garden. It's absolutely lovely this time of year and we can have tea and some of these lovely refreshments you've brought," she said to the princess.

Rumpelstiltskin snorted and turned on his booted heel to follow after them, leaving the shepherd turned prince to either tag along or remain standing in the foyer. The sorcerer really didn't care which.

A rather large tea service was waiting for them beneath the pavilion in the center of the garden, the castle having anticipated its mistresses needs. The smell of roses strongly permeated the air, carried on the faint summer breeze. There were other such sitting areas spread throughout the garden, but this one was by far Belle's favorite with its wrought iron furniture painted a dazzling white, the benches and chaise padded with soft pink cushions. She'd spent more than one afternoon curled up there with a book.

"I had no idea the Dark One had such a green thumb," Charming said as he accepted the fine china cup from Belle and added honey to the aromatic brew.

Rumpelstiltskin's gaze settled on his love, his amber eyes softening and glowing with an inner light. "My Belle has a fondness for roses. They remind her of her mother." He was rewarded for his tender words with a brilliant smile from his beloved as she reached over and squeezed his hand.

"She would have loved our garden," she said wistfully before turning back to her tea. She reached into the basket and laid out the delicacies hidden within, placing a peach tart and a cherry danish on a plate for the imp. "Oh, these look delicious, Snow."

"Mrs. Haverty was highly disappointed not to be able to at least cook once for you after you'd been woken. She insisted that I bring some of her pastries along," Snow said, blushing slightly at the obvious love and devotion Belle shared with the Dark One.

Belle raised a macaroon to her lips, her taste buds poised in anticipation when Rumpelstiltskin grabbed her wrist, his eyes flashing in warning. "Rumpel!"

His eyes flashed hotly at the royals as he plucked it from her fingers and set it back on the plate. Snow flushed a brilliant shade of pink as she shook her head. "I assure you they aren't poisoned."

"Of course they aren't. Rumpel, you're being rude!" Belle admonished.

His narrow eyed gaze swung to her. "I just got you back," he hissed. "Can you blame me for being cautious? It's not every day I have people knocking on my door bearing gifts."

Belle plucked the macaroon off the plate and popped it into her mouth before he could say another word, her eyes daring him to say another word. His nostrils flared as he dragged in a deep breath, reigning in his temper. The prince nibbled at his own tart, which further set the Dark One's mind at ease.

Snow tried to relax and enjoy tea time with her new friend in spite of the malevolent undercurrent making the air thick with tension. "I don't know if you've heard or not … well, considering you were … yeah … Charming and I will be getting married in a month's time and we'd really like it if you and Rumpelstiltskin would come to the wedding," she stammered, withdrawing a rolled parchment from the reticule about her wrist and handing it to Belle.

Rumpelstiltskin nearly choked on his tea. "I beg your pardon?" he giggled.

"Oh, congratulations. We'd love to come. Wouldn't we, darling?" She turned her smile on the imp and whatever protests dancing on his tongue died a slow death.

"Um … well …"

Belle raised her brows, her eyes silently warning him not to be rude again. "It will be great fun and give us a chance to support our new friends."

Rumpelstiltskin cut off his groan and gave a curt nod, not at all pleased with the thought of mingling with the crème de la crème of society who were sure to be in attendance. However, he held his tongue and listened with only half an ear to the ladies as they chatted about the wedding preparations. Finally, the tea drunk and the pastries finished off, Belle rose from the table and linked her arm with Snow's, intent upon showing her a special breed of rose he'd bred specifically for his beloved.

This didn't make him happy at all to be left alone with the princeling to trail after the pair.

Noting the respectable distance James and Rumpelstiltskin afforded them, Snow asked what was really on her mind. "How are you really, Belle? I can see for myself you haven't been sleeping."

Belle's teeth clamped down over her lower lip to suppress the little mewl of distress the princess's words invoked in her and surreptitiously glanced at Rumpelstiltskin over her shoulder. "Do you … do you still suffer from the n-nightmares.?" she asked in a furious whisper, fear evident in her voice. "Have you told –"

"Of course I've told him. Belle, this isn't something you want to go through alone. You haven't told Rumpelstiltskin, I'm guessing?"

Belle turned her gaze to the white roses with their blood red tips, brushing her fingers against the petals. "No. I … we've had a rough few days. I haven't had the chance to tell him yet." She sighed. "There's still much we need to discuss."

Snow smiled and squeezed her hand gently. "Tell me about your nightmares."

"I'm in a room and … and it's on fire. I'm so afraid and there's no doors or windows and …"

The princess wrapped an arm around Belle's shoulders and embraced her tightly as they continued along the path. "It is the same for me. I can only assume it is a side effect of the curse."

"How do you manage?"

Snow offered her a reassuring smile. "Because I have Charming there to hold me when I wake. He chases away the dream and makes me feel safe again. I know that I'm not alone anymore." She was silent for a long moment, letting the girl take it all in. "Belle, are you truly happy with Rumpelstiltskin? If you ever need a place to go … well, you're more than welcome to come and stay in Longborne at the palace. James and I would be happy to offer you a home."

Belle's gaze softened as she turned to look at her love where he walked beside the prince. "He's all I've ever wanted, Snow. My home is with him."

The princess smiled. "The heart wants what the heart wants. I tried valiantly not to lose mine to James, but I had little choice. I even came to Rumpelstiltskin for a potion to banish my love for my prince. It didn't quite work out as I'd expected."

Belle chuckled. "And apparently things have turned out well. A love like yours doesn't come without struggle or sacrifice. Believe me, I know."

Rumpelstiltskin clasped his hands behind his back and straightened his spine, thankful he was so adept at blocking out unwanted noise. He really didn't have anything against the shepherd … not really. He'd been instrumental in bringing him together with the snowflake princess, though it was more for his own gain that any desire to help the royals. But he found it rather disconcerting that he held neither of them any ill will. He could only lay the blame at the feet of his beloved Belle. She fought so hard to keep him in the light, and it was making him soft. Not an easy task with the cloying darkness eating away at his soul.

"… can't imagine why Regina would instill such a torture into the curse if she never expected Snow to wake from it, but –"

The mage stopped on the cobblestone path and turned his confused glare on the princeling. "What? Wait, go back … what torture?"

James sighed. "I was trying to ask if Belle was having nightmares as bad as Snow's. We've deduced they are a part of the sleeping curse. Weren't you listening?" he asked in exasperation. "Room of fire, unshakable fear, and injuries which manifest themselves in reality?"

Rumpelstiltskin could feel his chest tightening as the color leeched out of his face, leaving it a more sickly pallor than usual. "What injuries? Snow actually …" He swallowed thickly at the thought of his Belle being burned. "She has actually worn burns she received in the dream world?"

"Yes, she –"

"Belle!" he roared, his voice carrying across the garden to her. She couldn't hide the guilty flush which bloomed on her face, nor the grimace which in turn had her biting her lip. So this was what she hadn't wanted to tell him earlier.

Snow groaned, her eyes shooting emerald daggers at her true love as the Dark One advanced on them. "Charming apparently lost a grip on his tongue," she whispered in an aside to Belle.

But Belle paid her no mind as Rumpelstiltskin reached her side and took her hands, his gaze flickering anxiously over her unblemished skin. "Is it true? Are your nightmares hurting you physically?"

"Rum …"

"Why didn't you tell me?" he growled, ignoring the others.

"You weren't talking to me, if you'll remember."

"Oh … totally beside the point!"

She arched a brow and peeled back the sleeve on her left arm to show him the bandage. "I was going to tell you tonight as I'd already promised," she said softly, casting the prince a mutinous look.

Rumpelstiltskin's countenance grew dark with barely suppressed rage as he took in her mangled flesh beneath the bandage, the burn blistered and angry. His hand glowed with magic as he passed it over her injury, bringing instant relief and a soft sigh from his love's lips. "All better," he murmured, holding her gaze as he pressed a tender kiss to her wrist. "Now we need to see what we can do to prevent this from happening again."

Snow cleared her throat, hating to intrude upon such a sweet moment between the sorcerer and his true love, but seeing no other way around it. "Perhaps we'd better go. We still have a bit of a journey ahead of us if we're to reach Ella's before dark."

Belle reached out and clasped the princess's hand in hers. "No, stay. Rum may be able to help us both."

***XOXOX***

The prince paced impatiently behind the settee upon which his future bride and the Dark One's true love sat, more than a wee bit uncomfortable in the tower laboratory with its myriad smells and unidentifiable potion ingredients – some which made him shiver in revulsion – sitting upon numerous wooden shelves lining the walls. He'd been hesitant – hell, he still was – to allow the imp to help when Belle had first suggested it, but if it would rid Snow of the nightmares which plagued her, he realized the sacrifice of his pride would be the very least he could pay.

"What is your price?" he asked, unable to contain his curiosity a moment longer.

Rumpelstiltskin's lips curled into a devious grin as he stared at James over the smoking cauldron. "Fret not, dearie. It won't be more than you're willing to pay." He added slivered mandrake and dragon root to the potion he was making and rounded the table. "A hair from each of you will suffice. Oh, and I will need your ring, princess."

"My ring?!" she gasped, balling her hand into a fist and holding it tightly to her bosom.

The sorcerer held up his hand to forestall the prince's spluttering. "I'll need something to charm," he snarked in exasperation. "Or did you expect me to just pour the potion over your wee head?"

Snow reached up and pulled a strand of her ebony hair from her braid without protest, dropping it into his outstretched hand before removing her betrothal ring and handing it over as well. James plucked a strand of his own hair and watched the mage move back towards his worktable. The hairs were added to a small vial along with a strand of his gold and several other ingredients. He wrapped his green gold hands about the glass, a faint golden glow enveloping them as he chanted words too low for the other occupants of the room to hear.

"What's that, darling?" Belle asked as he set the potion aside and banked the fire beneath the cauldron. She rose from the settee and moved to his side, wanting a closer look at the vibrant purple potion.

"True love."

"You once told me true love was the one thing you'd never been able to bottle," Snow remarked in utter fascination as she watched the liquid swirl and ebb as if it had a life of its own.

His amused giggle burbled from his lips and rang throughout the room. He remembered clearly the day she'd come to the Dark Castle seeking a way to kill the queen. "True, true, dearie. That was then … this is now."

"Why do you need it, Rum?"

He moved off to a chest beneath the window, rummaging through it for an ornate jewelry box he'd buried in there when he'd been told his Belle had died. "The potion I brewed will give you control over the nightmares, but I think with just a bit of the true love potion, it might banish them altogether. An added kick, if you will." He set the box on the worktable next to the potions and cradled her face in his warm palms. "I will not have you suffering unnecessarily, sweetheart," he said, his voice dropping into a lower register he reserved just for her.

"It would be a welcome relief to have a good night's sleep," she replied wearily. Belle tapped the box with a lone fingernail as he released her. "What's in the box?"

"I … ah … I acquired it in a deal," he said, lifting the lid to reveal a pearl and diamond bracelet resting against the black velvet interior. Each champagne pearl was polished to a fine shine, a tiny diamond resting between each of them. "It was before you … left. I'd just never been able to find the right time to give it to you, and then when Regina told me … told me you'd died, I couldn't look at it without thinking of you and …"

Her arms curled about his waist as she nuzzled her nose against the hollow of his throat. "It's beautiful," she murmured, offering him comfort from the influx of pain those memories caused. "I'll be proud to wear a token of your love."

He held her a moment longer, his fingers idly stroking her long unbound hair, uncaring whether he was delaying the royals from their journey or not. These moments with his girl were precious, sacred, and he wouldn't give them up for the world now that he'd found her again. Finally, he pried his arms from around her and finished his task.

***XOXOX***

Belle yawned, the soothing strokes of her hairbrush being plied through her long tresses only helping to enhance her languor. The gentle scratch of Rumpelstiltskin's nails against her scalp as they followed the wiry bristles had her nearly boneless. She groaned as he set the brush aside and urged her to lie back against the feathery soft pillows littering the head of her bed.

It had been several hours since Charming had coaxed Snow back into their carriage to continue their journey to visit Ella. Much to the Dark One's chagrin, however; she wouldn't leave without Belle's promise to come to their wedding in a month's time. He'd been grumbling about it since dinner.

 _"They're not our friends, Belle. I don't see why you insist upon dragging me off somewhere I have no wish to go."_

 _"Because you refuse to allow me to go unless you accompany me to offer your protection," she'd said simply, finishing off her soup and laying her spoon aside. She'd risen quickly from her chair to settle upon his lap, her fingers carding through his silky curls as she'd taken her time peppering his face with kisses. "We'll have a wonderful time at the wedding."_

 _"It will_ not _be fun, dearest," he'd murmured coldly, gripping her upper arms and urging her back a bit so she would stop with her lovely ministrations and pay attention to his words. "They will see you as my whore, Belle. Those holier than thou nobles will see you as tainted, someone to be shunned_ _…_ _" His voice had broken on the last word, remembering all too well what it was like to live with the scorn of others. "I don't want that for you."_

 _Belle had shaken her head sadly. "I don't care what others think of me, Rumpel. I only care about what you feel in your heart. Do you love me?"_

 _"You know I do."_

 _"Do I make you happy?"_

 _"More than I ever dreamed possible, yes," he'd insisted._

 _"Then we will go to the wedding to support our_ _…_ _oh very well,_ my … _friends. We will dance and make merry and eat cake and then come home to make some merry of our own," she'd teased._

 _"Belle_ _…_ _" he'd whined pitifully, feeling himself caving beneath her whim._

 _"Just think of all those nobles packed into one ballroom_ _…_ _filled with desperation and desire_ _…_ _for things they aren't capable of achieving without magic. All the deals you'll be able to make in one evening_ _…_ _in one place?"_

 _"You fight dirty, dearie."_

 _"I've had a good teacher."_

He'd finally capitulated. Not because of any number of promising deals to be made, no, but to make her happy. He couldn't keep her locked away in the Dark Castle forever. If he couldn't show her the world, the very least he could do was show her the realm.

Belle yawned again as he tucked the blankets around her, forming a warm cocoon. She admired the bracelet encircling her right wrist and the way the diamonds sparkled in the low lamplight. That same hand reached out to grab his sleeve as he made to move away from the bed. "Where are you going?" she asked, panic rising in her chest at the thought of being alone.

"You need to sleep, my love," he whispered, leaning over to press his lips to her brow. "I won't be far … I promise."

She shook her head, fighting off waves of drowsiness which threatened to pull her under. "No, I need _you_. Stay with me," she pleaded, her fingers twisting in the silk of his shirt. "Rumpelstiltskin, please …"

He bit back a whimper at the pleading note in her tone, his name a reverent whisper on her lips. His fingers traced the smooth curve of her jaw, tilting her chin up to brush his lips to hers. "Only you would invite a monster into her bed."

"Not a monster," she insisted weakly. "My love, my everything. Please?"

His hands trembled as he drew away from her, quickly unfastening the golden clasps on his frock coat and shrugging out of it. He laid it over the foot of the bed and vanished his boots, not wanting to bother with the laces when his love was so in need. She smiled as she inched over and made room for him beside her, pulling the blanket over them both when he settled against the pillows and opened his arms to her. Never, in the centuries he'd been alive had he heard such a sound of contentment as that which issued forth past her petal lips.

"I love you, Rumpel," she sighed, her lips nuzzling against his throat as she wound her arms about him.

"As I love you, dear heart. Sleep now," he cooed, pressing his own lips against her temple as she melted against his chest, her weariness more than she could bear. "I'll watch over you."

"Don't leave me," Belle whimpered as her eyes lost their battle to remain open. "I'm afraid."

He made soft shushing noises as his hands stroked gently over her back, trying to ease the tension from her muscles. "Never, sweetheart. I'll not allow anything to separate us again."

 **Boatloads of love for last week's reviewers! Hotgirlow, MyraValhallah, Wondermorena, scorpion22, Guest, Erik'sTrueAngel, Isabelladaphne, Twyla Mercedes, Susanne (ch 1 & 2) Grace5231973, and onlyinyourdreams77.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: yeah, you guessed it** **…** **this chapter contains smut :D**

 **A/N: Gawd! Is anyone even still reading this one? I can't believe I haven't updated it in over a year. Sadder to say I didn't have any idea how to finish it until now. So, if you are still reading this, I hope you enjoy :D**

 **This update is dedicated to our darling friend Robert March. Love you, darling!**

Chapter Four

Sleep had never come easy … not since taking on the curse of the Dark One. Rumpelstiltskin could go weeks, sometimes months without the need, his body never slowing in his pursuits. Only a great feat of magic, much like he'd performed days ago, could drain him to the point where his body needed to recharge. Yet, he found it no small inconvenience to allow his wiry form to rest next to his beloved Belle while she slumbered, his eyes closed and a small smile of contentment upon his lips. The year he'd spent without her had been one of the longest and most excruciating of his centuries-long existence. He still felt if he allowed himself a moment of happiness some dark force would reach out and snatch her away from him. And what of his curse to bring them all to a land without magic to search for his son? Belle wasn't going to be the least bit pleased once he shared that information with her.

She wouldn't want to see her friends harmed – cursed for twenty-eight years to an unhappiness she wouldn't wish upon her worst enemy. And what would happen to their own relationship? What would Regina plan for them throughout the course of the curse? His fingers tightened upon her waist where they'd been resting, holding her close to his side. Belle shifted next to him, her hand fisting in his shirt as she grumbled incoherently in her sleep. He soothed his fierce grip and pressed a kiss to her brow, sighing in relief when she settled once more.

The queen would be sure to think of the vilest torture imaginable to keep him away from his true love. The claws of his free hand shredded the sheet along his right side as panic lashed at his chest. He couldn't bear it. He would have no memory of her, and there was no telling what havoc his actions would wreak upon his beloved. There was every chance he could do something unforgivable. Belle wouldn't be able to stand the sight of him. True love or not, some things just wouldn't stand. No! He had to take steps to prevent something dire from tearing them apart. He couldn't bear it … not again! It was bad enough he'd broken his promise to Baelfire. He'd sworn he'd love nothing else until he found his boy. Though he couldn't regret loving Belle. After centuries of pain, he'd finally found someone to love him with her whole heart. He wouldn't trade that feeling for anything. He would find his Bae, and Belle would be there by his side.

So lost in his musings and schemes for the future, he didn't notice his little dearie's nimble fingers working at his buttons until she'd slipped her hand inside to caress his bare flesh. The first rays of morning light were just beginning to filter in beneath the drapes to lend its light to the crackling fire in the hearth, giving him ample illumination to see her tousled state. Gods, but she was lovely. He sucked in a sharp breath, his long spinner's fingers curling about her wrist. "I was sure you'd sleep until noon, dear one," he stuttered out raggedly, fire singing his oversensitive nerve endings.

Belle flashed him a gamine-like grin as her nails traced over a flat male nipple, causing him to jerk reflexively. "I probably would have if my love weren't _thinking_ so loudly," she teased. Another button loosed itself as she wiggled her hand out of his grip and returned to her task. He watched her cheeks bloom with color, her voice whisper soft against the line of his jaw. "Perhaps I can take your mind off whatever is troubling you."

He couldn't argue with that, his mind already drifting in a fog of pleasure as her soft hands roved over his chest and then lower over the taut plane of his belly. His inner beast purred in delight, but there was still that part of him which doubted she could really want him physically. "Sweetheart … w-we don't have to –"

A finger to his lips cut off his protests. "Why must you always do that?"

Rumpelstiltskin scooted out from under her. He didn't go far this time, however; just far enough to have their conversation in a more dignified position with his back pressed firmly against the pillows. "Do what?" he asked sheepishly.

Belle rose to sit on her knees next to him, her arms crossed stubbornly across her chest, her mouth drawn into a moue of displeasure. Her features darkened as he pulled his trailing shirttails closed over his chest. "That!" she hissed, waggling a finger at him. "You push me away every time we get close to becoming intimate. Why?! I know you want me, Rumpel. You've admitted it to me. Are you afraid?"

"No!" he snapped, instantly regretting it. He sighed, ducking his head in shame over his loss of temper with her. "Yes … maybe?"

She crawled onto his lap, straddling him. She pressed herself as closely as possible to him, wrapping her arms about his neck and resting her brow against his. His body sighed into hers as she petted his hair. "I'm afraid too, my love," she whispered, her warm breath fanning against his lips. "I've never done this before … but I want to." Her lips brushed decadently over his. "With you."

The sorcerer shivered as her lips mapped a fiery path to his ear, his hands curling over the soft swell of her hips, careful not to bruise the sensitive flesh beneath her gown. "Why? Look at me, Belle! How could you ever want to be intimate with me?"

Belle sat back on his thighs and pulled at the tails of his shirt, prying them from his hands when he moved to stop her. "Take this off. Don't hide from me, Rumpel. There's no need. Please, don't deny me this." But still he wouldn't give in to her demands. She dipped in for another kiss, and he turned his head, letting his fears guide his actions., her lips landing at the corner of his mouth "Darling? Do you know what I see when I look at you?"

He scowled. "A monster." How could she see anything but what he truly was, he thought miserably. Mottled skin, blackened claws, ruined teeth and unnatural eyes. A predator, a beast.

Belle chuckled, the sound going straight to his cock as the traitorous thing surged with new life. "Hardly." Her fingertips brushed the curve of his cheekbone. "I see a man … my beautiful love. You're different and special, Rumpelstiltskin. Your skin glitters with life and magic, the price for power and immortality, and your heart shines in your eyes no matter how much you might try to hide. And that's just what I see on the outside. You fascinated me from the beginning."

"I was cruel to you," he whispered sadly, burying his face in her shoulder to hide his shame. He didn't want her to know how much her words affected him. No one had ever thought him special, much less beautiful. "I made you sleep in a dungeon, I threatened you, I –"

"You were never cruel to me, Rumpelstiltskin."

"I was … especially when I tossed you out," he hissed brokenly.

Belle cradled his face in her warm palms, forcing his head up to meet her gaze. "You broke my heart, but you weren't –"

"Keep telling yourself that, dearie," he drawled out in self-deprecation.

"We're not doing this, Rumpelstiltskin. Your undeserved self-hate doesn't belong in our bed." She kissed him softly, relieved when he relaxed into her embrace once more. "I love you, and here I will show you," she stated confidently. Her lips curled into a teasing grin. "You're my heart's mate … you're powerless to resist."

Again, she frowned as she reached for his shirt and he caught her hands, a pained expression twisting his features. "Wait!"

"Rumpel," she groaned.

He closed his eyes briefly, the weight of her disappointment almost like a physical pain. "You might not want me to touch you, dearest. I haven't been completely honest with you about our future."

Belle's heart stuttered painfully in her chest. "Are you planning on being honest with me?" she asked warily, knowing how difficult it could be to share something with her when for centuries he'd kept his secrets to himself.

The sorcerer nodded dejectedly.

"There's nothing you can tell me that will make me turn away from you, Darling. Don't you know that? True love doesn't come without its trials. Whatever it is, we'll work through it," she assured him.

Rumpelstiltskin conjured a tea tray along with a plate of her favorite cakes. If she were forced to sit there and listen to bad news, why have to suffer on an empty stomach? Besides, she was a firm believer in a cup of tea making things better. He set her back against her pillows next to him with her tea, and launched into the tale of his son, the dark curse and what it meant for them. When he was done, she looked a bit green, and he was worried the frown line between her perfectly sculpted brows would never ease.

"Would you say something, please?!" he snapped, panic clawing at his sternum. She'd not said a thing during his speech, and it was worrying to say the least.

Belle set her cup on the tray and snatched up the last tea cake, popping it into her mouth and chewing slowly before leveling him with her steady gaze. "I have questions."

"Of course you do, dear one. I would expect quite a few."

Belle crawled back onto his lap and toyed with the open edges of his shirt. "I'll have you remove this first, please."

"What?!"

"Off … _now!"_

He glared at her mutinously, but did as she insisted, whipping the silk down and off his arms to toss to the foot of the bed. Her lips curled into a sinful smirk as she took in every glorious sparkly inch of his torso. She then proceeded to curl up against his bare chest and tuck her head beneath his chin. His arms closed around her, the breath whooshing out of him in relief.

"Is this curse the only way to find Baelfire?" she asked softly, her fingers tracing nonsensical patterns over his skin. "There's _no_ other way?"

He rubbed his nose against her luxuriant hair. "None that I've been able to find, and I've been searching diligently for three centuries."

"From what I can gather, no one will truly be harmed … just made unhappy for a span of nearly three decades. It seems rather selfish you're willing to throw so many under the carriage, so to speak, all to find your son. I can, however, understand your desperation. What I can't understand is your willingness to forget me after what we've already suffered. I'm not happy about this, Rumpel, but I cannot deny your need to find him. I will try to be supportive of this."

Rumpelstiltskin cringed, his arms tightening about her. "I'll have to make provisions into the curse for us, dearest. I have yet to give the scroll to Regina. There's still time. I won't be able to allow us to retain our memories, but at least I can assure we'll be together." It was little comfort when he was still afraid of how Regina might manipulate their relationship to suit her nefarious ideas of revenge.

"Then we must make the most of the time we have now, and grab on to our happiness while we can," she sighed against his lips. "Twenty-eight years is a long time to be frozen in misery, Rumpelstiltskin, and after a year under a sleeping curse, I just want a little joy."

His long fingers curled around her upper arms, creating distance between them as he stared at her incredulously. "That's it? You're not … not … going to leave me? I just told you about the curse and you want me to … to …"

It was a testament to the horrors of his life that he believed she'd abandon him because of something which hadn't happened yet. There was always hope things would be different, some miracle to change his course and lead him on a different path. "I told you, Rumpelstiltskin, nothing you could tell me would change the way I feel about you." She nipped at his lips, tugging gently at the lower one with her teeth as she tried to snap him out of his fugue. "I love you, and I won't be giving you up any time soon."

Rumpelstiltskin felt lighter than he had in centuries, his curse retreating to the back of his mind, safely stored away in its cage as he basked in her light and love. It just didn't make sense to him, how she could still want to be with him, love and support him. He was a villain in the truest sense of the word, and he didn't deserve to have his happily ever after with her. But by the gods, he would do his damnedest to see she had hers.

He sucked in a sharp breath as her nails raked jagged little lines over his chest, pleasure coiling low in his belly as lust surged south towards his cock. He'd denied her long enough, his lips catching hers in a hungry kiss, his tongue searching out the honeyed cavern of her mouth. She tasted decadent, of tea and sugar and sunshine, and he wanted to devour her. Magic hummed hot and powerful beneath his skin, rising and cresting over him as his desire built. It was all he could do to control it, but he was determined if she were intent on bedding her beast, he would make it good for her.

Belle shivered as his lips trailed a hot path of open-mouthed kisses along her jaw, pausing briefly to suck ardently on the rapidly beating pulse point at her throat. Her fingers tightened in his hair, clutching her to him, still fearful he'd change his mind. An entire army of Dark Ones could descend upon the castle and he wouldn't have the strength of will to drag himself out of her arms. He tugged her gown away from one shoulder, his lips feasting upon her, his teeth biting gently enough to redden her delicate flesh, but not enough to bruise. And all the while he burned for her. His body was starved for her touch, nothing more precious to him in that moment for she touched him willingly, happily and unreservedly, giving herself freely to him.

She moaned softly as his tongue dipped into the hollow between her delicate collarbones. How many times had he fantasized about doing such over tea? Taking her in his arms and bending her back over the length of the table, ravishing her perfect mouth until she sighed his name? They'd wasted so much time because of his fear, he thought, mentally kicking himself for the hundredth time. His hands roved over her back as he paid particular attention to a spot below her left ear, a breathy little mewl of appreciation slipping past her parted lips. He wanted to know each and every spot which made her respond like that.

Rumpelstiltskin hissed as her nails raked over his nipples, his hips bucking up into hers with the force of his pleasure. "Did I hurt you?" she asked, snatching her hands back at the sound. "I … ah … don't really know what to do."

His fingers snaked beneath the hem of her gown, dragging it up her thighs slowly. "You're perfect," he moaned softly, watching her eyes darken to the color of rich cobalt in her desire.

Her smile was blinding at his answer. "Show me."

Belle whipped the gown over her head, wanting nothing between them, needing to feel his bare skin against hers. It was the first time she'd been allowed to fully explore him, and she reveled in the texture of his skin. It was soft, much like hers, the illusion of coarseness there to warn people away from him. But it was just that … an illusion … the glittering substance hiding there just beneath the surface. He stilled, mesmerized by the expanse of pale peaches and cream flesh she revealed to him, his breath caught in his throat.

She took the advantage, claiming his lips once more. She knew she'd never tire of having her mouth joined to his, the softness of his lips and the ripe sin of his tongue sliding next to hers. She ground her hips down against his leather covered erection, instinct driving her in search of friction to relieve the ache building in her core. If it felt this good now, how much better would it feel to have him inside her, filling her with his flesh? She could feel need spiraling through her along with a great deal of frustration with her lack of experience. She wanted her love to feel as she did, _need_ and _want_ as she did.

Rumpelstiltskin was heat and fire, his hands gripping tightly to her hips, pulling her down on him as her lips mapped a path over his throat, nipping with her sharp little teeth as he had done to her, learning through example. She yelped as he rose to his knees, his arms tight around her hips, and flipped her onto her back. He shuddered as he hovered over her, eyes closed, his lips parted as he panted to catch his breath. He looked completely wrecked, and they'd barely gotten started. And then he smiled, his gaze wicked and sultry as he looked down at her. It was her turn to have her breath hitch with excitement as he lowered his head and took one turgid nipple deep into his mouth. Her back arched, a shocked cry bursting past her lips as unimaginable heat seared her, intense pleasure rippling through her to settle between her thighs.

He raked his claws gently over her side to the gentle swell of her hip, easing his way to her sex. His hand covered the little triangle of curls nestled between her legs as his mouth continued its relentless torture at her breasts. Her hips rocked up wantonly, the heel of his hand pressing down against her as a stream of incoherent nonsense burbled from her lips. One lone finger dipped between her folds as her legs parted in invitation, and he groaned, releasing her nipple from his lips as he felt her wetness coat his hand. "Gods, _Belle_ _…_ " Her name tumbled out of him like a prayer.

Belle's eyes never left him as he set a new course over her ribs and the soft plane of her belly. She could clearly see the battle he fought with himself to go slowly, to prolong their pleasure. She wasn't afraid, despite some of the stories she'd overheard from some of her maids back home. Her Rumpel would never cause her undue pain, she was certain. There was no fear, only joy and excitement over their joining. Yet her cerulean eyes flew wide and her cheeks flushed scarlet as his long nose nuzzled her curls. "Rumpelstiltskin!" she breathed nervously.

Her sorcerer settled comfortably between her legs and slipped his hands beneath her, raising her to his lips. "Shh, dearest. Trust me," he purred, the deep rumbling sound in his chest reminding her of a big feral cat. "Let me taste you …"

"Ungh … Gods!" she shrieked, her back bowing up off the bed as his mouth descended on her. So much heat she thought she'd go mad as he licked a path from her entrance to her hidden bundle of nerves. His fingers weren't still, bringing them into play, circling them around her tight ring of muscle as his tongue lapped at her clit. Then long strokes before switching. Her mind couldn't keep up. Her nails dug into the sheets beneath her, her teeth into the soft flesh of her lower lip until she tasted blood. What was he doing to her? He was a starving man, and she his banquet. She throbbed with need, knowing it couldn't go on much longer before she broke into madness when he grew more frenzied, his long middle finger slipping inside to curl against her fluttering walls to find a spot she hadn't known existed. He pumped against her gently, sucking fervently on her clit and she saw stars. Bright white light, bursting behind her eyes, his name a ragged cry on her lips.

She thrashed beneath him, her body trembling as wave after wave of bliss crashed upon her. And still he continued to lick and suck her into mindless oblivion. When the last flutter left her, Belle opened her eyes to find him smiling down at her. Not his usual trademark smirk, but a rare genuine smile which lit up his entire face and reached his eyes.

Belle raised a trembling hand to his cheek and he turned into it, his nose nuzzling affectionately at her palm. "You're smiling, darling," she croaked, her voice rough from her cries. "You should smile more often."

The flesh over his cheekbones tinged a darker gold. "You make me happy."

"That was amazing," she breathed, curling into his chest. "Can I do … can I do that to you?"

Rumpelstiltskin sputtered, nearly spilling himself in his leathers at the thought of her rosebud mouth wrapped around his cock. "Um … not this time. I don't think I could bear it. At least not if you want to continue?"

Her gaze grew dark once more as her fingers traced along the waistband of his leather trousers. "Yes, more," she sighed. "I want to know how it feels to have you inside me."

With a snap of his fingers, the confining garment was but a memory and she wasted no time in exploring his newly bared flesh with her questing fingers. He yowled as her nails dug into his firm buttocks, causing her to smirk smugly. "Belle!"

"I always wanted to do that," she giggled.

Rumpelstiltskin cut off the sound with a deep lingering kiss, fire crackling along his spine as he prayed he would last. "Are you sure, dear one? We can wait –"

Belle brought one leg up to curl over his hip, using her heel to drag him closer to her heat. "I want you, Rumpel … and I don't think I can wait. Please."

He sent up a prayer of thanks to the gods for his good fortune. He wasn't the praying type, hadn't been since he'd lost his son, but he wasn't stupid. He was the Dark One and wouldn't be so blessed without divine intervention. He felt Belle stiffen beneath him as he pressed his arousal against her core. She may want this as much as he, but there was still a lingering fear of pain. He relaxed against her, bringing his lips back to hers. He concentrated on kissing her, focusing his ardor to her perfect mouth and lavishing it with attention until some of the tension left her.

He brought her back to that state where she was lost in her pleasure, focused on what his mouth was doing to her body. Only then did he take himself in hand and guide his cock to her entrance. The head slipped just inside, smoothly and easily, where he held himself, allowing her to adjust to the intrusion. She stiffened again, her eyes wide with trepidation. "Relax, dearest," he breathed against her lips as his fingers found her clit once more, circling it slowly. "I'll not hurt you."

Belle drew a shaky breath and nodded. "I trust y-you."

"Hold on to me, sweetheart. I've got you," he whispered, holding her gaze as he slightly quickened the pace of his touch. "I love you, Belle."

She rocked her hips, gasping as he slid in another inch. It was all too much and not enough, the onslaught of his fingers pushing her up the peak as her inner walls clasped him tightly. So close …

He clenched his teeth as her nails scored his shoulders, a low moan keening from his throat at he felt her break apart. And with the first strong fluttering of her muscles, he surged forward, claiming her maidenhead in a painless thrust. It was all he could do to remain still when her sheath was doing its level best to drag his orgasm out of him. His hand fisted in her hair, tugging her head back as he feasted upon her lips. "Belle … please, love."

She gave an experimental rock of her hips and moaned. "Yes!" she cried. "Yes, move, Rumpel."

He could have wept. He felt odd, strange, his chest flooded with light as he began to move within her. Never in his life had he felt so connected to another person. Milah had been cold, Cora had been selfish. Belle was … Belle was love and joy and fulfillment. Belle was bliss in its purest form. She was his everything and it sent his curse fleeing to the darkest corners of his soul, leaving him surrounded by her light. He took her gently and with great care, pouring everything he was, everything he ever would be, into her flesh.

Belle's eyes were filled with raw emotion, tears sparkling on her lashes as she held him to her. He had never, nor would he ever again, have anyone love him as she did, and it was more than he could bear. He broke with a sob, burying his face against her throat as he spilled himself within her. She soothed him through the most powerful orgasm of his ancient existence, her hands soft and tender as they carded through his damp hair.

"Hey … are you alright?" she asked when he finally lifted his head to stare down at her, his expression a mixture of awe and bewilderment.

It took a long moment to find his voice. "I've never felt anything like that before," he whispered brokenly.

She reached up and placed a kiss to the corner of his mouth before drawing him back into the circle of her arms. "I would imagine not. True love is the most powerful magic of all. You've said it yourself. It only stands to reason it would shake us to the very core of our beings."

"I love you so much."

"And I love you, Rumpel … forever."

 **A/N: Again, my apologies for the long wait. I'd love to hear your thoughts :D On an informative note, those closest to me know I haven't watched any of season 6 in protest to the fuckery brought to us weekly by those idiot writers. I refuse to watch the first episode until after the season finale in May. I like my pain all in one sitting, thank you. I'm sure if I'd been watching we'd still be waiting on this update. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it. There's only one more chapter before this story comes to a close, so be patient. I won't make you wait too long. *love and hugs***


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Where have you been?" Belle questioned, her brows drawn together in a puzzled frown. "We were supposed to leave an hour ago. And you're not even dressed yet!"

The mage's jaw dropped, words failing him as she sailed into the Great Hall. When he'd made the gown for her, he'd never imagined it would only enhance her natural beauty. She positively glowed, and left him rather lightheaded from lack of oxygen to his brain. Belle had been intent on visiting the dressmaker in the village to commission her gown for Snow and Charming's nuptials, but he wouldn't hear of it. _He_ would dress his beloved for such an auspicious occasion. Her beauty would outshine the royals in attendance as was befitting the Lady of the Dark Castle. As long as she didn't outdo the bride, she'd warned. She didn't want to ruin her dear friend's moment in the sun. The idiot who claimed Snow White as the fairest in the land, had surely never set eyes upon his Belle.

Pale gold silk swathed her petite frame, a strapless fitted bodice and long flowing skirt. But what made the gown remarkable was the sheer overlay inlaid with rubies. They made an incredible effect on the skirt in swirls of sparkling chips, but along the sheer sleeves … it made it appear the gems were a part of her ivory skin. He'd had to adhere them with magic and then add a charm to make the creation light as air. He didn't want the weight to drag her down. Her golden slippers tapped against the hardwood as she made her way to his side.

"Rumpel, did you hear me?" she asked, brushing back his hair from his brow. "Are you alright?"

Rumpelstiltskin blinked, coming back to himself. And it wasn't easy as he took in her long graceful neck bared to him with her luxurious hair swept up at her crown in a mass of ringlets. "Oh, dear one … you simply take my breath away."

A rosy blush tinted her peaches and cream complexion, and she couldn't repress the smile his words brought. "Don't change the subject. Where were you?"

He sighed. "I went to see Regina," he said flatly, averting his gaze. It was still awkward for him to be so honest with his Belle, but he wouldn't take the chance of fouling his relationship with her. She meant too much to him, the thought of losing her more painful than his dagger to the chest.

Belle looked taken aback, what color had bloomed in her face a moment ago now leeching out to leave her pale and stricken. "Did you give her the curse?"

"No, dearest, but soon. I still need to finish the precautions and loopholes I'm building into it to protect us." He drew her into the comforting circle of his arms, careful not to wrinkle her gown. "I'll not allow anything to harm you, Belle. Or our love. We've fought too hard to find our happiness."

She nodded, tilting her head up to steal a kiss from his lips. "I trust you, Rumpelstiltskin. You know that." She pasted a brave smile to her petal soft mouth and squared her shoulders. "Now, go get dressed before we're late!"

"As you wish!" he ruined his gallant intonation with an impish giggle and disappeared in a cloud of crimson smoke.

*.*.*

Belle pressed a hand to her temple as the smoke cleared and she found herself standing within Rumpelstiltskin's arms in the middle of the wide entry hall of Longborne Castle. The servants paid them no mind, quite used to the Dark One and his lady popping in and out over the last month to help the princess prepare for her wedding. The royal wedding guests, however, were not, and a tremor of fright was prevalent in the room.

"Oh, I do love the smell of fear and desperation first thing in the morning," the Dark One quipped, giggling as Belle rolled her eyes.

"Rumpel … you promised," she warned. "Best behavior."

"Technically –"

She cut her eyes at him and he curled his fingers beneath his chin, effectively chastised. He smirked uncomfortably. _Mistress, thy name is Belle._ She had a way of subduing his bad behavior without any need for his dagger. She controlled something much more powerful … his heart. With a gentle hand and the sweet promise of her lips. He shivered, praying the ceremony wouldn't last overlong and he could take her home to have their own little celebration.

"Yes, dearest."

Thankfully, she had no idea what his visit to the queen had entailed. She'd been much too preoccupied with the lateness of the hour and arriving on time for the wedding. He was looking forward to the fireworks Regina was sure to cause once she arrived.

"Belle!"

The mage's eyes narrowed in on the dwarf hurrying across the bailey towards them, or rather his princess. "Hello, Grumpy. I missed you last time I was here. How are you?"

"Frazzled. Snow has been a mess the last few days what with all the last minute preparations. I don't know what she would have done without your help," he said, trying to give her his full attention and keep an eye on the Dark One at the same time. "Now I have to worry about the guests in the North wing."

Belle smiled indulgently. "Are they being usual trying royals?"

"You don't know the half of it, sister. Queen Elsa and her sister arrived this morning and now Baron Pennyworth is complaining about the frigid temperatures in his room, and Countess Fern had to have her gown thawed in the kitchens, claiming there were icicles on the hem."

"Oh dear," Belle said, trying not to laugh.

"The queen has a bit of an ice problem, dearest," Rumpelstiltskin explained. He wasn't at all pleased to learn the young princess was in attendance. He was still bristling over their last meeting. Meddlesome little do-gooder. He'd have cleaved himself from that infernal dagger by now if it weren't for her.

"Rumpel, darling, couldn't you lend a hand?" she cooed softly, flashing him a loving look.

"Me?! Why me?" he sputtered.

Belle trailed her fingertips along the skin of his wrist beneath his lacy cuff. "Because it will give you something to do while I pop in to see Snow before the ceremony."

"Belle …" he whined petulantly. Gods, he hated when she asked for a favor. He never came out on top in their deals.

She pressed a kiss to his golden cheek. "Thank you, my love."

Grumpy sniggered as she skipped off to find Snow White. "Never thought I'd see the day the Dark One –"

Rumpelstiltskin glared at the dwarf, one long finger pointing threateningly in his direction. "I'd mind that tongue of yours if you wish to keep it." He pasted his most frightening scowl on his face and set off across the bailey towards the north wing to cast a defrosting charm, hoping he didn't run into Anna _or_ her queenly sister. How did Belle get him into these situations?

*.*.*

Rumpelstiltskin kept his face mysteriously blank as the queen vanished in her usual mire of ebony smoke, the princeling's sword following her through the void. He wondered briefly if Charming had a spare lying around. As much as he liked to brandish the damn thing, surely he had one on standby. Tears still sparkled in his love's eyes from the beautiful joining ceremony, but they were now glittering with something else … Accusation. Oh, hell! No one paid them any mind, all atizzy over the queen's threats. Snow White had stormed out of the hall, her rage barely contained, Charming fast on her heels. Before he could even muster a believable explanation, Belle had latched onto his hand and was dragging him off into a shadowed corridor. He wasn't, however, expecting to find himself shoved into a broom closet. How undignified!

His true love squeezed in after him and poked him in the chest with her sharp little nails. "Ow! Belle –"

"This is your doing, Rumpelstiltskin. I know it is," she fumed. "Today!? Today – of all days – you choose to egg Regina on!? This is about that bloody curse, isn't it?"

"Well what else would it be about?" he hissed, keeping his voice low. It would not do well for anyone to find them in a broom cupboard. The gossip alone would set him back for years. "It had to happen today, dearest. Please, don't take it as a personal affront."

"They're our friends!"

" _Your_ friends," he countered.

"Ugh!" She stamped her foot, her sharp heel digging into his instep.

"Bloody hell, woman!" he roared.

She glared at him through the darkness. "Is it not good enough that I am trying to support you in this insanity? Why did you have to ruin Snow's wedding day?"

" _I_ didn't ruin it; Regina did."

"Well, I'm not going to stand for this!"

Their shouting match had drawn the curiosity of the palace guard, the door swinging open. The guard's mouth gaped as his gaze ping-ponged between the Dark One and his lady. "Oh, I beg your pardon, your lordship," he stammered, tacking a respectful title on the end in the hopes the wizard wouldn't turn him into something nice and squishy. He quickly shut the door, closing them in once more.

"Now look what've you've done with your temper!" she accused, blushing scarlet.

"Me?! You smashed my foot, dearest."

Belle crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him through the darkness, barely able to make out his macabre features twisted by the shadows. She drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly, regaining a modicum of calm before opening the door and stepping out.

"Where are you going?" he called after her, taking in her purposeful stride with a measure of trepidation. This didn't bode well. "Belle!"

"I am going to talk to my friend. If you're going ahead with this scheme of yours, the least we can do is prepare them."

 _Fucking hell!_

"Belle, sweetheart, please!" Rumpelstiltskin pleaded as he rushed to catch up with her. "You can't do this. Revealing all to the princess may have unforeseen repercussions."

Belle stopped along the edge of the parquet floor in the grand ballroom which had been polished for dancing at the reception, and laid a hand alongside his jaw, her eyes soft and filled with love for him, her voice gentle when she spoke. "Rumpel, I love you. I will do nothing to jeopardize you finding your son, but forewarned is forearmed. I care for our friends, darling." She leaned up on her toes and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips. "Trust me."

He groaned, but didn't protest as she linked her fingers with his and dragged him off to find Snow White and her prince. The dwarves, Grumpy and Happy were standing guard over the chamber where the royals had enclosed themselves, but with a sweet smile and a kind word, Belle charmed them into allowing her entrance. His back stiffened as he followed her inside, the Arendelle queen and her flighty sister there too.

"What did she mean, Snow? How can she destroy your happiness? I thought she'd been thwarted with some clever ruse to strip her of her power," Elsa demanded as she paced next to the great circular council table.

Anna chewed on her thumbnail while her sister worked herself into a fine rage. "Maybe she was just … I dunno … bluffing? I mean really … c'mon … destroy your happiness?"

Snow sagged wearily against her groom. "Regina isn't one to make idle threats, Anna."

Belle held tightly to her sorcerer's hand as she approached. "Snow, I need to speak with you. It's rather urgent."

Charming held out a chair for her to sit, but she declined. "Of course, Belle, what is it?"

She decided to plunge right in. "We know what the queen has planned."

The red-haired princess squeaked in alarm as she set her gaze on the Dark One. "Rumpelstiltskin! What is he doing here?" she asked worriedly, glancing between Snow and Charming. "You do know he's a vile evil sorcerer and all around _bad_ guy?"

"He was invited," Snow said.

Elsa shot her sister a look which clearly warned her she would be offering up an explanation of how she knew the Dark One before the end of the evening.

"Hello, dearie," he sneered. "Fancy seeing you here."

Snow shook her head to clear it. This was supposed to be her wedding day … a day of untold joy … and she felt as if she'd been dropped off a bridge onto her head by a gang of smelly trolls. "I'm sorry, Belle, did you say you know of the queen's plans? How?"

Rumpelstiltskin made himself comfortable in Snow's thronelike chair as if he were the ruling monarch and propped his chin on his hand. "Might as well throw me under the carriage, dearest," he grumbled.

Belle winced. "Regina has plans to cast the Dark Curse."

Charming sat down next to Rumpelstiltskin and poured them each a stiff drink. "Lemme guess, this curse belongs to you?" he whispered in an aside. "Why am I not surprised?"

The Dark One rolled his eyes.

Elsa frowned, trying to follow. "What exactly _is_ the Dark Curse?"

"Basically, it will tear the realms apart and bring us to a land without magic. There we will be frozen in time, with no memory of our former lives, doomed to decades without a moment of happiness," Belle said dejectedly.

Snow dropped into a chair next to her groom and buried her face in her hands. "All except Regina, I'm guessing? She'll be the only one who gets to be happy."

Rumpelstiltskin refilled his glass and conjured a bowl of peanuts he passed over to the prince. "Well of course, dearie. As the caster, it will be at her whim."

Elsa clasped her hands together before her, the temperature in the room having dropped several degrees as her temper rose. "Why would you create such a curse? And why wouldn't you cast it yourself?"

Anna snorted. "He's more the type who gets his chuckles seeing others do his dirty work."

The mage glared menacingly at the princess for all of two seconds before his control snapped and she was waddling frantically around her sister's feet. _Quack! Quack!_ He then sat back as the women erupted in protests. Charming popped several peanuts into his mouth and chewed calmly. He knew the sorcerer well enough by now to know he wouldn't change the girl back until he was good and ready.

"Rumpel!" Belle squawked.

"Charming, do something!" from Snow.

Elsa picked up her sister to save her delicate ankles from being pecked and fought to maintain her control.

Rumpelstiltskin giggled and winked at his true love. "I really don't like her."

Belle snatched the glass of fine goblin-made whiskey from him and took a hearty swallow. "Rumpel, change her back, darling. We do not need to create a political incident on top of everything else."

The Dark One huffed an irritated breath. "You're killing my buzz, dearie, and we haven't even made it to the reception yet!" _Snap!_

Anna patted herself down, assuring herself all her body parts were in the correct place. Elsa looked relieved to have her sister back walking on two legs once more.

"Thank you," Belle said, nodding in his direction. She shared her gaze with the royals around the table. "Rumpel created the curse in order to find his son. It's the only way he can get to him since there are no portals to a land without magic. At least none he's been able to find."

Charming shot him a dubious look. "You have a son?"

"Yes, dearie," the mage snapped. "He's lost."

"Why haven't you cast the curse long before now? How long has he been missing?" Snow asked, her heart going out to him.

Rumpelstiltskin's gaze was pained as it came to rest on Snow. "A very long time, princess. The reason I haven't cast it myself is due to the catalyst. I would have to sacrifice the heart of the thing I love most." His eyes sought and locked with Belle's. He pulled her down to sit upon his lap, his fingers caressing her silken cheek. "I may be the Dark One, but I could never sacrifice my true love. Not my beloved Belle," he said softly.

Anna gaped at the beauty perched upon the imp's lap. "You _love_ him," she asked, her face scrunching up in disgust. "Do you control him with that dagger of his to keep him in line? Because really, how could you stand him otherwise … not to say he's bad _all_ the time … I just –"

"Anna, shut up!" Elsa ground out through clenched teeth.  
"That would be a wise decision, your highness," Belle snapped.

"No," she protested. "I'm just trying to figure this out. If you're trying to get to this land with no magic to find your son, why haven't you asked the apprentice?"

"Who?" Snow asked.

The Dark One's lip curled up into a sneer. "Merlin's wily apprentice, guardian of his most powerful magics. Even I know better than to ask his assistance."

"But …" Anna hedged, biting her lip in indecision, "what if I asked him? He liked me well enough last time we met." Her face brightened, her eyes glowing the longer she thought over her plan. "Would you be willing to make a deal, Rumpelstiltskin?"

Belle eyed her warily. She was already leery of the girl who possessed knowledge of her beloved's dagger. "What sort of deal?"

"Well, first we'd have to find out if he could actually do it –"

"Anna!"

"Sorry. If the apprentice can open a portal and fetch your son for you … would you be willing to destroy the Dark Curse, so Queen Regina couldn't cast it?"

Charming's wide mouth spread into a handsome grin, and the women followed suit. "Sounds like a pretty good deal to me, Rumpelstiltskin. You'd get your son back and no one has to be miserable. Hell, we might even name our first born after you."

"Charming!" Snow shrieked.

Belle stroked the hair back from his brow and searched his troubled amber eyes. "We wouldn't have to leave the Dark Castle, Rumpel. We could be happy there and raise Baelfire together."

The mage clamped his teeth together and scowled. "He's a sneaky bastard, Belle. _And_ he hates me. Why would he help me?"

Snow rose to her feet to summon her guard. "To save us all."

*.*.*

"I should have gone with them," Rumpelstiltskin grumbled, toying with the carrots in dill sauce Belle had spooned onto his plate. She and Snow had raided the generous buffet set out at the reception and brought their dinner back to the council room.

Belle finished the bite of roast pheasant she was chewing and shook her head. "Out of the question. There's no guarantee Anna would have made it back here as a human." She leaned in so only he could hear. "I'm telling you there's something wrong with that girl. She could try the patience of a saint! And if you'd cursed her, Elsa would have probably frozen off certain appendages you wouldn't want to live without."

The sorcerer winced and pushed his plate away, having been able to do little more than pick at the sumptuous offerings, and reached for his flagon of mead.

Charming was sitting back, relaxed after several fingers of whiskey, his eyes closed. "At least you were able to enchant the carriage. They should be back in no time."

Snow leaned over and rested her head against her husband's shoulder. "Rumpelstiltskin, do you think the apprentice will help you?" Despite her optimism, there was still some lingering doubt.

A dark frown creased his brow. "We don't have what you would call an amiable history, dearie. I believe it to be a waste of our time."

"He _will_ , Rumpel. It will save the realms from your horrible curse, and spare the people from untold misery," Belle said, sipping from her own glass. "If he's devoted as you say to Merlin, surely he'll want to do the right thing."

He drummed his nails impatiently against the armrest of his chair, not allowing himself to hope. Disappointment was more familiar to him than that fleeting emotion. His hope had disappeared down a swirling green vortex along with his Baelfire.

Belle linked her fingers with his, hoping her touch would soothe him, and looked over at her friends. "Snow, I'm so sorry this happened. You should be at the reception enjoying yourself."

Snow and Charming had slipped out intermittently, during the course of the evening, to make merry with their guests. A dance here, an hour of mingling there. It was hard to partake in the revelry with Regina's threats heavy in the air. "It's fine. I should have expected my step mother to pull something like this."

"We were at least able to ease the fears of the masses," Charming added. "Perhaps once Regina is vanquished for good, we can have a ball to celebrate. Maybe introduce your son to the kingdom even." The prince laughed jovially at the look of horror on Rumpelstiltskin's face.

Belle and Snow chuckled, pleased to see Charming easing in his rigidity concerning the Dark One. He was trying to get along with him, considering the bond which had formed between their women. Neither Dark One nor prince wanted to cause undue happiness for them.

Before the mage could respond with a snappy rejoinder, Grumpy entered the council room. "Highness, they've returned. My brothers are showing them this way. Thought you'd want to know."

Rumpelstiltskin pushed himself to his feet, boundless nervous energy coursing through him. Even Belle's hand settling in the crook of his arm, there for support and strength, did little to comfort him. The dwarves parted and moved to either side of the door as the sisters entered behind them, the apprentice following behind them, his large frame towering a good two feet over them, his shaggy hair and beard unkempt though his emerald robes were neat and clean.

Anna and Elsa smiled warmly at Snow and took a seat at the table as the apprentice stopped and bowed to the princess. "Snow White, felicitations on your nuptials."

"Thank you."

The man's piercing gaze found the imp and the lines about his mouth and eyes tightened. "Rumpelstiltskin," he acknowledged. "It seems you're up to your usual brand of mischief."

"Hello, dearie," he snarled. "Come to let us down in person?"

The man's eyes narrowed. "Princess Anna tells me the queen is ready to cast your curse. Selfish to the last, Dark One. One child at the cost of the seven realms."

The imp bristled. " _My_ child! _He_ is _everything_."

The apprentice sighed. "Then the time has come."

"The time?" Belle asked.

He approached her and held out her hand, flipping it over palm up when she complied. He passed his hand over it, a bright burst of stars hovering there for all to see. "The stars are aligned and the prophecy ready to be fulfilled," he murmured mysteriously. His eyes met hers and Belle gulped audibly. "A princess from the marsh will give her heart to the monster of legend. Light will chase the darkness and bring balance to chaos. Her love will bring peace and renewal and the Dark One will have power over both light and dark."

"What the hell does that even mean?" the sorcerer growled, pulling his love away from the lunatic. "I've never heard of such a prophecy."

The apprentice sighed, a slight smile upon his lips. "It means, Rumpelstiltskin, that you never needed the hat. You just needed her."

Charming leaned over towards his wife, a confounded expression on his face. "What hat?"

Anna waved a hand dismissively. "You don't even want to know."

"It takes a special soul to love such a dark creature," he continued. "Belle has already proven her love for you when she nearly removed your curse. But then it is a rarity for a Dark One to live for so many centuries with love in his heart. Love for your son, and then for the princess."

Rumpelstiltskin's arms tightened about her waist as he held her closer. "I don't deserve her. I pushed her away."

"Out of fear. A fear which proves you haven't lost your humanity. If you had succeeded with the hat, you would have cleaved yourself from the dagger, but destroyed your humanity in the process. Belle will guide you upon a new path. Her light will balance your darkness and give your magic reign over both ends of the spectrum. Already you bend to her wishes, her desires … all to make her happy and prove your love for her. We expect great things from you."

Belle gaped at him. "Baelfire? How does he fit into this prophecy?"

"The lad's loss was unfortunate. Rheul Ghorm should not have interfered."

"Tell me something I _don't_ know," the Dark One snarled.

The apprentice smiled wryly. "The time has come to bargain, Rumpelstiltskin. The Dark Curse you have created cannot be cast. Peace must be attained in the realms. Princess Anna has asked for my aid, and I will be more than happy to oblige if you are willing to destroy the curse."

Rumpelstiltskin frowned incredulously. "You will lead me to my son?"

"I will. Along with a few stipulations on your part. Thing necessary for the future," the apprentice said, a steely glint in his eye. "I believe the boy has spent quite enough time with his grandfather."

A surge of hate gripped the sorcerer, and he had to fight back the magic collecting in his spell clever fingers. A contract appeared on the table, a self-inking quill poised above it. "State your demands."

"Worry not, Dark One, they are few. The curse must be destroyed. You will also form an alliance with Mist Haven and Arendelle." The words wrote themselves swiftly across the parchment as everyone watched with rapt attention. "And you will reform the queen."

The quill dropped to the table with a soft thud as everyone gaped at the apprentice. Belle drew in a quick breath. "I beg your pardon?"

The man chuckled. "You seem surprised, my dear." He pointed one long crooked finger at the Dark One. "He _made_ her. It is only fitting that he reform her."

Snow and Charming shared a look of excitement. "Do you think he can?"

The apprentice nodded. "I have every faith in him."

Rumpelstiltskin schooled his features as his mind raced. The weight of the information he'd learned that evening was staggering and more than a little difficult to process. He had the chance to have everything he'd ever wanted … his son, his precious Belle, a family. His magic and the opportunity to use it for good was just an added perk. It wouldn't be so difficult to get along with the royals, a small price to pay. The only thorn in his paw would be Regina. There was still a part of him – a very _large_ part – which seethed with rage for what she'd done to his Belle. Why did she deserve to be happy? Because unless he agreed, he would never see Baelfire again. His boy would waste away for centuries on Neverland with his bastard of a grandfather.

"Rumpel?" He nestled into Belle's touch as she laid her hand over his cheek, his lips pressing into her palm.

"Very well," he acquiesced. The quill finished out the terms of the contract with a flourish and he quickly signed. The apprentice gave him a searching look and did the same. Snow and Elsa were also expected to sign due to the terms of allying himself with their respective kingdoms.

The apprentice gave a short bow and removed a wand from his robe. A bright blue door appeared in the center of the council room. "I will return shortly with your boy, Rumpelstiltskin."

And for the first time in centuries, Rumpelstiltskin felt hope.

 **A/N: UGH! I did it again. I really thought I would have been able to finish out this story with this chapter. I mean, c'mon, it was supposed to be a simple wedding. And then the plot bunnies attacked. So we're going to have another chapter. *sob* why do I do this to myself? So I hope you enjoyed? Did I make sense with my ramblings? I hope so. Reviews are love, so please leave one? Love you all and thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Snow's servants had brought in a comfortable array of furniture – including the chaise upon which Belle sat – for them to wait. The chairs around the council table were quite unforgiving if forced to sit in them overlong. Rumpelstiltskin hadn't been able to sit still for more than a moment at a time and his nervous irritation was beginning to bleed over onto his true love. At least they had the room to themselves for the time being. Charming and his bride had gone to mingle for a while and cut the three-tiered wedding cake the guests had been drooling over for the better part of the evening. Thankfully, Anna and her queenly sister had joined them.

"Rumpel, darling … please, won't you come sit with me?" she asked, her voice sweet and pleading.

"It's taking too long. Why is it taking so long?!"

"It's been ten minutes," she replied drolly. "You have to give him time. We don't even know what the situation is on Neverland. I surely don't, having never been there before. And what was he talking about … Baelfire's grandfather?"

He tapped his long nails together, the sound echoing loudly in the cavernous room. "Can we please not discuss my father right now, Belle? I doubt the princeling has enough whiskey stashed away in the palace to make that conversation pleasant."

Belle regarded him steadily, biting thoughtfully at her full lower lip. She could practically feel the tension radiating from his wiry frame. She held out her hand to him, stubbornly squaring her shoulders. "Come here to me, Rumpelstiltskin … Now!"

His shoulders slumped. It didn't even occur to him to deny her. She patted the space on the chaise beside her and he sat, giving her his back per her instruction. Her hands eased the crimson jacket from his shoulders and laid it to the side, giving her access to his shoulders without so many layers. He allowed a small moan to pass his thin lips as her talented little fingers went to work on his weary muscles.

"Isn't that better?" she cooed. "Now talk to me. Unburden yourself so it isn't weighing on you so heavily when Bae arrives."

He shuddered. He'd rather eat a handful of fiery coals than talk about his father. Why did she have to be so persistent? Then again … this was his beloved. He could tell her anything. "My father was a cheat and a swindler when I was a lad. He ran a con in the village, a sleight of hand called 'follow the lady'. More than once he was caught and had the stuffing beat out of him." He relaxed into her touch, and he could almost convince himself they were back home at the Dark Castle resting before the hearth. "He grew tired of dragging me along with him, instead he brought me to live with my aunties with the excuse he was going to try to find himself a respectable job."

Belle pressed a kiss below his ear as she continued with her gentle massage. "It was good you had somewhere to go, darling. Were they good to you?"

"They were lovely. Dirt poor, but two of the kindest souls you'd ever want to meet. They gave me a magic bean. Told me it would give me a fresh start if I wished. I was so excited, Belle," he murmured, leaning back into her with a small smile. "I thought surely if I went to my papa and convinced him to go with me, we could start over where no one knew of us or his sordid reputation."

"Where did you go?"

Her sorcerer sighed and shook his head. "He brought us to Neverland, but it wasn't what he thought it would be. Neverland was a place for children to escape to in their dreams. No one was supposed to actually live there. He couldn't understand why the island's magic wouldn't work for him." He scooted up beside her, drawing Belle into his arms so he could see her face now as he shared his tale. She listened with rapt fascination as she usually did when he told her a new story. "He was near manic, but I knew better than to try to dissuade him. Malcolm was the type who had to learn his lessons the hard way. Finally, he got it in his head to climb to the tops of the tallest trees in search of Pixie dust to enable him to fly."

Belle's eyes widened as she curled closer to his chest. "Did he find it? Pixie dust is purported to be extremely rare and quite valuable."

"Yes, my love, he did. However, he also encountered the spirit of the island during his quest. The spirit told him … well, basically, he told him he couldn't cling to fatherhood if he wanted to be a youth again. If he wanted to remain on Neverland he'd have to give up –"

"You," she cried softly. "Oh, Rumpel."

He nodded sadly, mustering up a small smile for her. The bitterness he'd so long suffered from the memory not so great in the face of her compassion. "The shadow brought me back to my aunties. I never saw Malcolm again … or Peter Pan as he became known. There is evil in that man, Belle. It grieves me to think of what my son might have gone through while on that island with him."

Belle leaned in and kissed him softly, offering her comfort. "But there is one blessing to come out of this. On Neverland, the island's magic will have kept him from aging. He will still be your boy, Rumpel."

He peered at her from beneath his lashes, knowing she could see the fear in his eyes. "What if he's still angry with me, Belle? What if he doesn't want to come home with us? After searching so long what if he wants nothing to do with me?" His chest ached with sadness. "I broke my deal with him because I was a coward, scared to let go of the power. He must hate me!"

Belle cradled his face in her warm palms and made him focus on her instead of his self-loathing and regrets. "Stop! Right now. I'll not have you do this to yourself. Baelfire will return, you will sit down with him and explain your actions. You will be completely honest with him and ask his forgiveness. Do you understand me?" He nodded fervently. "You will show him you are not that same man who let the darkness control him. _You_ control your curse; the curse does not control you. Show him, darling. If his heart is anywhere near as gentle as yours, he will understand, and he _will_ forgive you."

Rumpelstiltskin buried his face against her throat, trying to hide the moisture he felt building at the corner of his eyes. "I don't understand how a monster such as myself could ever be blessed with your love."

She carded her fingers through his hair and pressed a tender kiss to his brow. "You came when I called to save a kingdom, and then you made a deal for a princess instead of a sack of gold. It was all that was needed, my Rumpel. You just needed to find me."

*.*.*

Two hours later, Belle was a nervous wreck, evidenced by the way her tea cup shook in her delicate hand. Snow and Charming had returned to the council room with tea and wedding cake to share with their friends. Rumpelstiltskin's sweet tooth had been appeased for all of five minutes before he was up once more pacing before the bright blue door, which only seemed to increase everyone's anxiety. Charming had finally talked him into a game of Canasta. Belle clucked her tongue in sympathy for the princeling, who was now down four favors. And her poor darling … his heart wasn't in it. He was only humoring the prince to have something to do with his hands. What he really needed was his spinning wheel. Her heart swelled with pride for him, however. At least he was trying.

Snow White smiled at her friend, curled up next to her on the chaise as they kept an eye on their men. "How much longer do you think it'll be Belle?"

Belle shook her head. "I can't even begin to guess. I'm so sorry you had to delay your honeymoon trip."

Snow set her tea cup back on the tray and waved a dismissive hand. "We're just going to the summer palace for a few weeks to get away. We can leave anytime. Belle, you and Rumpelstiltskin came to us with a real solution to Regina's revenge. Charming and I weren't going to just leave you to wait alone. What kind of friends would we be?" She returned Belle's warm smile and squeezed her hand. "Rumpelstiltskin has changed so much since I first met him … all for the better … because of you."

"You called upon him for a deal, I take it?"

Snow blushed. "You could say that. Charming was slated to marry Princess Abigail, and I was despairing of a broken heart. I wanted to forget him … and how much I loved him."

"Oh, Snow, you didn't!"

The princess nodded. "I did. He terrified me, too," she chuckled. "He gave me this speech about how love was the greatest sickness of all and how it had killed more than any plague."

Belle snorted. "Yes, that sounds like him. When I first made my deal with him to be his caretaker, he wasn't a fan of love at all."

"I can hear you, dearie!" the Dark One called from across the room.

The lady of the Dark Castle shot him a loving smile. "So what if you can? I speak the truth and have nothing to hide."

Rumpelstiltskin rose from his chair, tossing his cards to the side, and approaching his lady. Charming grumbled. "Hey, I was finally winning!"

Belle and snow laughed.

The mage pulled Belle into his arms and pressed a kiss to her brow. "We all have the wherewithal to change our minds, even the Dark One."

Magic pulsed in the cavernous room, and both Belle and Rumpelstiltskin stiffened, turning towards the door with bated breath. His heart thundered against his ribs as the door swung open, the apprentice stepping through, and for the first time in centuries, his amber eyes settled upon the visage of his beloved Baelfire.

"Breathe, darling," Belle crooned gently at his side.

His limbs were frozen, his chest tight with the need to draw breath, tears beginning to course unheeded over his swarthy golden cheeks. "Bae," he whispered brokenly. It was the most he could get out past the lump of emotion lodged in his throat.

Baelfire seemed equally stunned, his dark eyes taking in his father's still cursed form. And then he was running, closing the distance between them to be enveloped in his papa's embrace. "Papa!" he wailed.

The apprentice took Belle aside, giving the Dark One time with his child. "I hope you can forgive our lateness. Pan had collected quite a few children over the centuries. Young master Baelfire insisted they be returned to their families … or what was left of them. He won't be kidnapping any more children. I've sealed the island for good, leaving him to his fate."

"Thank you," she said. "I'm sure Rumpel will be happy to know his father can't harm anyone else."

"Be steadfast always, my dear. Rumpelstiltskin is going to need you."

Snow hugged her friend and breathed a sigh of relief to see the mage reunited with his son. "I'm so happy for them, Belle."

Belle brushed a tear from her eye. "As am I. I don't know how to thank you all for your help."

Charming snorted. "I think we've all found a new stepping stone for the hope of our realm. And you're our friend, Belle. We just want you to be happy."

"Seeing them reunited with a second chance makes me incredibly happy."

Snow and Charming led the apprentice out of the council room, showing him where he could rest before being escorted home in the morning. They too would finally be able to leave on their honeymoon trip. Elsa and her meddlesome sister had retired hours ago – to Belle's great relief – so they wouldn't be seeing them again before returning to the Dark Castle. She settled once more on the chaise, a discreet enough distance away, so her beloved could speak privately with his son.

*.*.*

The Dark One cradled his son's precious face in his hands, unable to look away. "I'm so sorry, Bae. The moment you fell, I felt my heart shatter. You were right … I was a coward. I didn't want to be that man again, unable to protect my child, but I realized I would have given it all up if I could just be with you again." He drew in a deep breath as he pulled his son closer. "I've been looking for you for so long, son. I can hardly believe you're here."

"Papa," the boy sobbed, burying his face against Rumpelstiltskin's shoulder. "I missed you so much. I was angry you didn't come with me, but in the end … I just wanted you to find me."

"I know we've much to discuss … but won't you allow me to take you home? Please, son? There's so much I want to know of your experiences, and I don't even know where to begin with my own. But, please, Bae … will you come home with us?" the mage pleaded.

"Us?"

Rumpelstiltskin glanced at his true love over his shoulder, his lips curling into a half moon grin as he watched her waiting so patiently for them. "My Belle. There's much to tell you, son."

Baelfire blushed as he watched the love alight behind his father's eyes as he looked on the woman. "She's pretty. And … she likes you too? Like this?"

"Yes. She saw through it all, Bae," he whispered reverently. "True love if you can believe it."

"So, she's my stepmother?"

"Er … no … I haven't … it's complicated," the Dark One stammered.

Baelfire shook his head. His father, despite his curse, was still the same man at heart. The same man who blushed and stuttered in barely comprehensible monotones around a fair maiden. "Seems like I came home just in time then."

Rumpelstiltskin giggled, beckoning his beloved to join them. His arm slid gently about her waist. "Belle, dearest, may I present my son, Baelfire. Bae, this is Princess Belle, formerly of the Marshlands, and current lady of the Dark Castle."

"Current?" Belle teased. "You're planning to replace me, are you?"

"What? Of course, not! How absurd!"

Bae's face was wreathed in smiles as he looked from the charming young beauty to his father. "Oh, I like her!" He held out his hand to shake hers. "You're not afraid of him at all, are you?"

"No, not at all, Bae." She leaned over to whisper into his ear. "He's really a lot of hot air and bluster, darling, and a big softie if you look closely enough."

Rumpelstiltskin gathered her close to his side and took his son's hand, grumbling about snarky wenches beneath his breath as his magic carried them home.

*.*.*

Rumpelstiltskin listened avidly as his boy spun an unbelievable tale for them where they sat around the table in Belle's kitchen. Of how he'd been taken in by a lovely family not long after he'd arrived in the land with no magic and then his encounter with Pan's shadow who'd whisked him off to Neverland. Bae had been stunned to learn the sinister warlord of the enchanted island was none other than his own grandfather. Rumpel had then opened up to his son and told him how Malcolm had become Peter Pan. And once he told him that tale, the stories continued. Of how he'd journeyed down so many dark paths searching for a way to find his son, how he'd built the Dark Curse and created the monster to cast it. Baelfire had been horrified and spent a good deal of time scolding his father. The mage had remained silent through it all, feeling he deserved no less.

"Stop it! His methods aside, Baelfire, he did it all for you! Can't you see how much you mean to him?" Belle had quickly come to her beloved's defense. "He's changed."

The boy had hung his head in shame, sorry he'd let his temper get the better of him. He'd even apologized for speaking to his father in such an ill manner, and asked for more of his story. Rumpelstiltskin had been happy to oblige, telling him of a deal which had turned him on his head and changed him forever. Baelfire had been equal parts awestruck and horrified at the tale of heartbreak he'd spun.

"You sent her away!?" he'd croaked. "Papa! How could you?"

It was near dawn when he finished, and the lad was more than pleased with how everything had come full circle. He was ecstatic his father had found true love … not a feat one would expect for the Dark One.

Belle was ready to collapse by the time Rumpelstiltskin had finally tucked his son into bed. She clasped his hand tightly in hers and dragged him upstairs to his chamber, relieved when he used his magic to help her change into her night rail. "I'm so exhausted, I could sleep for a week!" she groaned as she buried her face against her pillow. "But it was worth it."

"Indeed, my love," he agreed, pulling her close.

"Now you just have to break the news to Regina."

The sorcerer's lips pulled up into a menacing smile, a giggle trilling through the room. "That should be the most fun I've had in a century."

"Rumpel …"

"Just a quip, dearest … Not serious!"

*.*.*

Light magic was – for want of a better word – _odd_. It made Rumpelstiltskin giddy – but even better – it sent the voices which had plagued him for centuries scattering like autumn leaves in a stiff breeze. It had been much easier to acclimate himself than he'd originally thought. No longer did he simply go to what he knew best. Now, he focused on the love he shared with Belle – true love at its finest – and with his son. It grounded him, and gave him more control than he'd ever dreamed possible. The last month hadn't been without its share of calamities, but he'd never been happier. Rarely did he find the need to turn to the darker side of his power, and Baelfire was there at his side, _proud_ of his papa.

He sighed as he looked out of the window overlooking the courtyard where it stretched out to the front gates. The queen's carriage wound its way up the long winding drive, and he knew it was time. He'd sent the message by dove only yesterday, ready to be done with the last detail of the bargain he'd made with the apprentice. Everything was in place, and there was no longer reason to delay. An end of an age. No longer would the realms be plagued with her petty revenge or her tyrannical rule. Peace – harmony for his precious family – would reign.

The Dark One called forth his magic, forcing back a giggle of pure delight as he felt the light tickle along his nerve endings, and transported himself to the Great Hall. Belle and Baelfire were out in the vast gardens, entertaining Snow and Charming who'd come for a visit. The White princess wasn't even aware of her condition yet, though he'd picked up on it immediately. Another few weeks would clue her in, he was sure. Bae was learning archery from her and sword skill from Charming, much to Belle's delight. The boy needed training if he were to become a knight when he was older. He didn't like the thought of Bae leaving to undertake such a career, but he wouldn't allow his fears to hold his son back. Whether he liked it or not, Baelfire would grow up and leave the nest. Just not without a bevy of protection spells he'd place upon the boy.

He was distracted from his reverie as the double doors opened wide to admit his prey … er … his guest. "Ah, dearie … how lovely of you to accept my invitation," he drawled, smiling his crocodile smile. "Would you care for a cup of tea?"

Regina sneered blackly, arching one raven's wing brow. "I didn't come for tea, Rumpel. The curse … where is it?"

"The curse?"

"Don't play games with me, imp! The Dark Curse! You promised we'd discuss it today. What's wrong with you? Are you ill?" she asked, discomfited by his wide smile. "There's something off about you today."

"I've no idea what you mean, dearie. Dark One's are immortal … we don't fall ill."

She moved closer, still wary of his manic demeanor. He sipped his tea as if it were just another late afternoon call instead of one of the biggest days of her life. "Rumpel, I'm impatient … and you know it's never a good thing for me to lose my patience."

"Yes, well, things are about to get a bit more complicated."

Her dark eyes narrowed with menace. "What do you mean … 'complicated'?"

The sorcerer's grin widened as he set his cup down on the table and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm afraid I no longer need you to cast my curse, your majesty. Oh, wait! You're no longer the queen, are you, dearie? There's no need for such lofty titles tacked to your name."

Her nostrils flared as she breathed in heavily through her nose, consumed with rage. "How dare you! Of course, I am still queen! I-"

"Papa, they're here. Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt," Baelfire said from the doorway, shuffling his feet as he tried not to look directly at Regina. "Should I show them to the garden?"

Rumpelstiltskin watched Regina's face morph into a mask of bewilderment, and tried to keep his merriment to a minimum. He was about to start liking her a whole lot more, so it didn't matter how he felt just then about her downfall. "Yes, son, that would be grand. And ask Belle to see to their comfort if you would? Regina and I will join you shortly."

Baelfire beat a hasty retreat, leaving Rumpelstiltskin alone with the queen once more. Her hands balled into fists at her side, and he knew she was near the end of herself, ready to unleash her magic. Too bad she no longer possessed any.

" _Son_? You never told me you had a son?"

"And why would I, dearie? So you could find some way to use him against me?" he asked, that crocodile grin back in place. "My Baelfire. He was the whole reason I created the Dark Curse. So I could find him." His voice lowered, became softer in pitch, not so much what she was accustomed to at all. "Due to a fortuitous deal, I now have him back and no longer require your services."

"You think to deny me my vengeance?" she shrieked in outrage, her pale features flushing bright red beneath the abundance of cosmetics she wore. Her hand rose, her chest heaving, summoning her power to aim a fireball at his head and … nothing. Regina stared down at her hand, vexed. "What've you done to me? Why can't I access my magic?"

Rumpelstiltskin giggled impishly. "Just a simple spell, dearie. A binding spell to be exact, cast upon you as you crossed my threshold. If you hadn't been so preoccupied with the curse you'd come to collect, you would have noticed."

"WHY?!" she cried, baring her teeth as she snarled at him.

"You were part of my deal. In order to get my son back, it was left to me to reform you … since it was I who made you into such a monster. The Dark Curse has been destroyed, dearie." The smile finally left his face when he saw the first twinges of fear light behind her sable eyes. "No more revenge, Regina," he said softly, cupping her chin in his hand. "No more terrorizing the populace. You will be that sweet girl once more. The one who called on me so desperately to help her. Do you remember her, dear?"

"Rumpel … why are you doing this to me? Because of Belle? I didn't kill the girl!" she breathed in a panicked whisper. "Don't take my magic or my title. It's who I am. It's all I have left."

His stomach roiled with grief for what he'd done to her. It had taken accepting his love for Belle to make him see it. "I wronged you so terribly, Regina. I have to make it right. What you did to my beloved just proves that. She's forgiven you, y'know. My Belle has quite the compassionate heart."

"No!" the queen cried, jerking away from him. "I don't want your _help_."

"I would assume not, but have it you shall. You'll be that girl again, dear, but this time you won't have Cora to interfere with your life. You'll have a chance to decide, make your own choices, be a part of a family … my family." He pressed a hand to his heart to show his sincerity. He could feel it frantically beating in his chest. The new strides he'd taken to embrace the entire spectrum of both light and dark still caused him to lose control of his emotions. He felt more than he'd ever thought possible, and he didn't want the queen to suffer more than she already had. Belle had taught him how to forgive … how _extraordinary._

Regina brushed away angry tears. "You want to keep me a prisoner here," she spat.

"No, dearie. I won't have to. No one in the realm aside from Belle and myself will even remember you as the Evil Queen. They will only remember you as we wish,"

"Not even you have that kind of power," she sneered.

"Perhaps not," he said, "but I have friends who do. Say yes, Regina. Say yes and embark upon a new life, one with endless possibilities. Be happy, dearie. All you have to do is say yes."

*.*.*

The brunette muffled a startled yelp as her nephew pulled her down to crouch behind the hedge. "Bae!" she scolded in an urgent whisper. "What are we doing down here? Your papa is going to be furious to know we're spying on him, and my sister isn't going to be pleased either."

Baelfire snorted. "Oh, please, Gina. Do you really want to miss this?"

"Miss what?"

"Watch!" he whispered back, excited and unable to hide it from the world.

She turned her sable gaze to the couple on the other side of the hedge, her ears perking at the Dark One's low pitched tone. One he only ever used with her sister. She gripped Baelfire's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze as Belle's beloved dropped to his knee and pledged his undying love and devotion to her before promptly stuttering out a proposal of marriage.

The revelry of the ball in full swing, one to celebrate Baelfire's sixteenth birthday, went unnoticed to the pair of spies as Belle threw her arms around the imp's neck and shouted her response.

"Whoo-hoo!" Baelfire crowed, giving away their position in the bushes.

"Some spy you are, Bae," Gina snarked.

"Alright, you two. You might as well come on out," Rumpelstiltskin admonished as Belle giggled at his side. "Can't get a moment's peace around here."

The former queen blushed prettily as she hugged her sister. "It's about time he proposed." She embraced her future brother in law, admonishing, "Finally! I thought you were going to make her an old spinster!"

"Pfft," he scoffed. "And what of you, dearie? Dangling that outlaw along at your whim? When are you going to allow him to make an honest woman out of you, hmm?"

She pursed her lips, fighting back a smile. "Perhaps when he asks?"

Speaking of … her beau appeared at the entrance of the garden, making his way towards her. "There you are, Lady Gina. I believe you owe me a dance if I'm not mistaken?"

Gina bit her lip coyly and nodded. "Yes," she said a little breathlessly as she placed her hand in his. "I'm almost positive this is your name on my dance card."

Baelfire moved to follow, wanting more cake.

Rumpelstiltskin leaned down and brushed his lips to his betrothed's petal soft mouth. Now they were alone in the garden, he could indulge in his fondest desires. So much had happened over the last six months since Anna and her husband had escorted Grand Pabi to the Dark Castle to put his plans in motion. The queen had a whole new set of memories as did the entire realm. There had been no Evil Queen, no hint of vengeance against Snow White, no Cora to beat her daughter's will into submission with her mental abuse. No. _Gina_ , sister to Belle, had come to live at the Dark Castle after Rumpelstiltskin had been reunited with his son. She couldn't, after all, allow Belle to live with a man … alone … whom she wasn't married to. So a chaperone she would be, a part of their little family.

Belle sighed against his lips, wishing they could slip off to celebrate in private. "She's happy, Rumpel. I never thought I would see the day she was truly happy."

He snorted. "Everyone in the kingdom is happy, Belle. The realm is one big ball of fluff!"

"Which is as it should be. I wouldn't be surprised if Robin proposed soon. She was instrumental in helping him get over his wife's tragic death, and she loves little Roland to distraction."

Her sorcerer plucked a rose from one of the bushes and trailed its silken petals over her cheek. "I could do with a little happiness right now."

"Oh, yes?" she teased. She gasped as his warm breath ghosted over the sensitive whorls of her ear.

"Mhmm … I'm feeling rather neglected at the moment. I gave you a shiny new bauble and you've yet to thank me properly," he purred, his arm slipping about her waist to draw her fully into his body.

Her fingers curled into his hair, tugging gently as she knew he preferred. "I suppose we could slip off upstairs and I could endeavor to show you my appreciation … for the bauble." Her lips pressed hotly to the corner of his mouth. "For your heart and never ending love?"

The mage shivered. "You don't think anyone would notice our absence, do you?"

Belle wrapped her arms about his neck and nipped lightly at his lower lip, earning a beastly growl rumbling in his chest. "Who cares?"

THE END

 **A/N: So comes the end of another tale. It felt so good to write this pairing again. Did you like it? I hope no one was disappointed with the ending. I think I rather surprised myself :D I look forward to hearing what you think, dearies! I've got more in the works for a new story which will be published Christmas Eve, so don't think I'll be gone for long. Thank you all for reading! *hugs and buckets of love***


End file.
